Can't Live Without You - A BajanCanadian FanFic
by xXTheShadowKnightXx
Summary: Alison Parker is a girl who was alone after she left her best friend, but then when she meets Mitch, everything changes! But what will happen when she falls in love with him but he already has a girlfriend, her roommate. Rated T for Swearing. BajanCanadia
1. Chapter 1

**Alison's POV**

''The airplane to Miami is boarding now.'' The voice said.

I sigh as I hug my best friend, Alexa, for the last time.

I was leaving to a boarding school in Miami for senior year.

Her beautiful dirty blonde hair was tied in a ponytail. Her hazel eyes looked at mine.

''I'll miss you so much, Ali.'' Alexa cried.

After the accident, everyone left me, but Alexa stayed. She was all I had left.

''I'll miss you more, never forget me, I'll be back before you know it.'' I squeezed her tight, before I let her go.

As I walked to the plane, I thought of my past. The pain of the past, at that moment, I promised myself I'm going to be a new person.

''This is a good thing.'' I told myself.

**Time Skip (4 Hours Later)**

**Mitch's POV**

I walked in the school, hand in hand with my girlfriend, Cassie.

Cassie had reddish-brownish hair and chocolate brown eyes, just like mine. Today she was wearing a white tank top, with black skinny jeans.

I kissed her cheek before I left her and checked what room I was in and whom I'm going to be with.

_Mitchell Hughes and Jerome Aceti- Room 546 _

I sighed in relief, last year, I was with a total weirdo, but this year, I'm with my best friend!

A couple of minutes later, I see Cassie running to me, furious.

''What's wrong?'' I ask as I stroke Cassie's hair.

''Got paired with a newbie.'' Cassie groaned.

''So what's wrong with that'' I asked

''I wanted to be alone! That way I have more closet space.'' Cassie groaned.

I chuckled.

''Who'd you get?'' She asked.

''Jerome!'' I reply.

She rolled her eyes and gave me a small peck before she left.

''Where are you going?" I yelled to her.

"I'm going to go meet my roommate!" She yelled back.

**Time Skip (10 minutes later) **

**Cassie's POV**

Room 762

I opened the door and saw a blonde girl unpacking her things. She notices me and walks towards me.

"Hi I'm Alison, you must be my roommate" She holds out her hand for me to shake it.

"Hi I'm Cassandra, but you can call me Cassie'' I shake her hand.

"Nice to meet you, Cassie" She tells me.

"You too!" I tell her. "Listen, I have to go have breakfast, want to come with?"

"I have a lot of unpacking to do, maybe I'll join you later." Alison replied.

I nodded and headed out the door.

I went to the cafeteria and saw Mitch and his friends (Youtubers), so I went towards them.

"Hey Cassie" They all said in union.

"Hi" I greeted them then sat next to Mitch and he put his arms around me.

We all talked about our vacation and what we did.

Suddenly, Alison's blonde hair peaked through the door. When she entered all the guys payed attention to her.

"Who's the babe?" Ryan asked.

"My roommate" I told him.

"Then call her!" Jason exclaimed.

"Alison!" I called.

She finds me and smiles.

She then comes towards us.

Alison's POV

"Alison!" I heard a familiar voice call my name.

I turn around and find Cassie; I smile and come towards her and a bunch of guys.

"Hi" I say.

"Hey" All the guys said together.

Their voices were familiar; I knew them from somewhere, but where?


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N Sorry for no chapters before, I promise I will have 4 chapters up today]**

**Alison's POV **

"I'm Alison." I told them.

Cassie introduced me to everyone, they were all so nice, but one caught my attention, Mitch. He kept staring at me, but why?

''So let's get to know you Alison.'' A guy, I think Ryan, told me.

''Sure, you can ask me anything.'' I smiled.

''Where are you from, and what brings you here to the Lincoln Boarding School?'' Ryan asked me.

''I'm from New York, and I came here because I got a scholarship.'' I told them.

''For what?'' Ryan asked again.

''For gymnastics.'' I replied. ''My mom was a gymnast too.''

''Must be why she's so fit.'' Ryan whispered to Jerome, but I heard him.

I blushed.

Everything went along so well, until Mitch asked me that one question, that one question that may ruin everything, that may make everyone blame me once again.

**Mitch's POV**

Alison's laugh is simply amazing, and her crystal blue eyes are mesmerizing, they're like a beautiful painting. What are you doing Mitch? You're dating Cassie, that's the one you love, or maybe she isn't.

I need to snap out of this, I probably should ask her a question. Maybe I shouldn't. Oh what the heck!

''Alison, tell us about your parents.'' I told her.

I saw Alison looking down, her eyes no longer sparkled, they were filled with pain. Did I upset her?

''I have to go…'' She muttered as she got up and left the cafeteria.

''Alison! Wait!'' Cassie exclaimed as she got out of her seat.

''Babe, sit down and finish your breakfast, I'll go talk to her.'' I sat her down and went out of the cafeteria running to Alison and Cassie's dorm.

I finally arrive and open the door. Alison was on her bed looking at a picture, I sat down next to her.

''What happened back there?'' I asked her.

Alison kept staring at the picture.

''I don't have parents…'' She said before she started sobbing.

I hugged her to start comforting her.

''What happened?'' I asked again, I knew I shouldn't have but I wanted to know.

''They were murdered!'' She cried. ''And it's my fault…''

At that moment, I just started stroking her hair, which calmed her down.

She sat up straight and looked into my eyes.

''December 4, 2008, it was just a regular day, my parents and I heard a knock on the door, I told them I was going to answer it, but they told me not to. Me being the rebel I am, I opened the door and there was a guy with a black mask holding a knife. That's all I remember before the guy knocked me out. The next day, they were pronounced dead. After that, all my family abandoned me; because I was the reason their loved ones were dead. I was the reason that I don't have parents anymore. But it didn't stop there, the kids at my school also abandoned me, they called me 'the parent killer' and made fun of me every single day. The only one left in my life was my best friend Alexa and my friends at the gym, but now I'm not with them anymore. I have no one.'' Alison cried on my shoulder.

I hugged her again.

''You have me.'' I told her.

I looked down on her to see that she was smiling and the sparkle was back in gorgeous eyes.

She hugged me back.

''Thank you'' Alison mumbled.

**Alison's POV**

I didn't know why, but I felt safe when I was around Mitch. Wait am I falling for him? No, I can't he's taken, plus he'll never like me.

As I was hugging Mitch, the door opened. It was Cassie and the others. I saw Cassie smiling, and the others too.

Cassie cleared her throat, indicating that they're all there.

I pull away from Mitch and blush.

''Everything alright?'' Cassie asked.

''Everything's perfect.'' I smiled.

''So are you.'' I heard Ryan whisper.

''Anyways… Do you play Minecraft?'' Jerome asked me.

''No, sorry.'' I told him. ''Why?''

''Oh it's just that we're all Youtubers that play Minecraft.'' Jerome replied.

Youtubers. Minecraft. That's where I remember them from, I remember my cousin watching them, and I watched them with her.

''It's alright, we'll teach you.'' Mitch told me.

I smiled.

''Now, shoo, this is Alison and I's room, go to yours.'' Cassie said as she led them out of the room.

As soon as they got out, I went running to Cassie.

''Cassie, I know Mitch is your boyfriend, and what you saw is just two friends hugging, nothing more!'' I told her, putting emphasis on the just.

''Don't worry, Alison, I trust him and I know I just met you, but I trust you too.'' She said before she hugged me.

**Jerome's POV **

''So, when'd you break up with Cassie?'' I asked Mitch.

''What?!'' Mitch looked confused.

''Come on man, I saw the way you looked at Alison.'' I told him.

''We're just friends.'' He replied.

''I know that, but you want to be more than friends.'' I said emphasizing the more.

After that Mitch just stayed silent and took his out his phone, then started texting someone. It was Alison.

''My god Mitch!'' I yell. ''You already have her number?''

''Can't friends text each other?!'' Mitch yelled.

I sighed.

As he was texting, I peaked to see what he was texting her about.

_Hey Alison, how about you come over to my dorm at around seven, and I'll teach everything-well almost everything about Minecraft. Bring Cassie too._

5 minutes later, I heard a ding.

_Sure, but Cassie has to unpack, so she can't come sorry. _

I looked at Mitch, who kept smiling; I've never seen him this happy.

**Time Skip (5 Hours Later)**

Mitch and I were finishing up some Hunger Games when someone knocked on our dorm door.

''Thank you doods all for watching, I'll see you later. Take care!'' Mitch said as we wrapped up the Hunger Games.

He then stood up to open the door to find a smiling Alison, who quickly hugged him.

''Thank you for doing this!'' She told him.

''Sure thing, Alison.'' He said smiling.

**Alison's POV**

Mitch led me to a monitor that already had Minecraft opened.

''Sit.'' Mitch told me, while pointing to a chair.

''Ok! So how do we do walk?'' I asked as I sat down.

''Like this.'' He said as he grabbed my finger and placed it on the w.

As he grabbed my finger, I felt a spark that I never felt before. It was an incredible feeling.

''This is how you break something.'' Mitch demonstrated by clicking the left click button, after that he grabbed my free hand and put it on the mouse.

Soon enough, I learned the basics of Minecraft.

''SHEEEEEP!'' I yelled as I saw a sheep and started punching it.

Mitch laughed and I giggled. I never felt so… free.

**[A/N If you want to have an OC in the story, please pm me or put it in the review section.**

**Please include the following:**

**-Name**

**-Age**

**-Personality**

**-Backstory (optional)**

**-Way he/she dresses.] **


	3. Chapter 3

**Cassie's POV**

''Finally!'' I say in relief after I finish unpacking.

I look at my watch. _7:30_

''I guess I'll go to Mitch and Jerome's dorm and hang out with them and Alison.'' I tell myself.

I get out of my dorm and head to the boy's building to see Mitch and Jerome.

When I finally reach their dorm, I knock and Jerome answers.

I go inside to Mitch laughing with Alison, they both look so happy.

''I've never seen Mitch so happy…'' I tell Jerome.

''Me too.'' Jerome replies.

''Well, I guess there's only one thing to do.'' I sigh.

''What?'' Jerome asks in confusion.

I ignore him and head to Mitch.

I tap his shoulder and he instantly turns to me and hugs me.

''Cassie!'' He smiles.

I smile back.

''Mitch, we need to talk.''

His smile instantly turns into a frown. I pull him away from Alison.

''Mitch, I was your best friend before I was your girlfriend. I clearly see that you're happier with Alison. I'm not going to be one of those bitchy girls and stop you from seeing her, because I care about you and your happiness. Go be with her, I'll be alright.'' I smile.

''You are honestly the bestest best friend anyone could ask for.'' Mitch says before he pulls me into a hug. I hug him back.

''Go get her!'' I tell him.

''Now?'' He asks.

''Maybe it's too early, you just met her today, just try soon. A lot of guys have their eyes on her.'' I replied.

''Ooh a puppy!'' Alison says. ''Let me kill him.''

''Alison don't!'' Mitch and I both said together.

''Ahhh!'' Alison shouted. ''Too late.''

_BajanCanadian was slain by a Wolf. _

We all laughed including Jerome.

''Let's go Ali.'' I told her. ''The first day of school is tomorrow.''

Alison looked down; I could see something was bugging her.

''Ali, what's wrong?'' I asked.

''It's nothing, it's just my parents used to call me Ali.'' She replied, with a raspy tone, as if she was on the verge of crying.

I was going to ask her what's wrong with that, but then Mitch motioned to me to stop talking.

''Let's go…'' Alison said, breaking the silence.

Once we arrived to the dorm, I asked her.

''What happened with your parents?''

Then she explained what happened. (You guys know the story.)

''Oh my god…'' I said in shock. ''I'm so sorry.'' I hugged her.

''I wont call you Ali again.'' I added.

''No, please call me whatever you like.'' She instantly replied. ''I just miss them that's all.'' She sniffled.

''Well I have a confession too…'' I paused.'' I broke up with Mitch.''

Her eyes went wide.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't cause this.'' She looked worried.

''No you didn't.'' I lied.

''I know you're lying…'' Ali sighed.

I took a deep breath.

''Mitch likes you.'' I said putting emphasis on the you.

Her eyes went ever wider.

''I see the way you guys look at each other, and how happy he is when he is around you.'' I added.

**Time Skip (A Day Later)**

**Alison's POV**

''Come on Ali! You're taking way too long in there!'' Cassie shouted to me while I was dressing in the bathroom.

''Fine!'' I groaned.

I stepped out of the bathroom wearing a white crop-top, red skirt, converse, with my blonde hair down.

''My god Ali! You seriously need to stop about how you look, because you look gorgeous! All the guys will have their eyes on you.'' Cassie said in awe.

I smiled.

''Shall we go to homeroom?'' I asked.

''We shall!'' Cassie replied.

We both stepped in the school building to head into homeroom. The school was beautiful it was modern, yet with ancient touches.

We had homeroom together along with Mitch.

I had to wait outside the classroom because the teacher wanted to talk to me, since it was my first day.

The teacher kept talking about the rules and how everything works. I nodded and she took me inside the classroom to introduce me.

''Hello class.'' The teacher started. ''We have a new student, Alison Parker. Please give her a welcome.''

I heard the students greet me with some whistles by the guys.

I heard some guys saying dibs and stuff like that. I blushed. For once, many guys were after me, I would be happy, but my heart was with someone else.

I saw an empty seat between Cassie and Mitch, so I sat there.

''Ok!'' The teacher said trying to calm the guys down. ''Since today is your first day back, you wont have any lessons and you just have to meet all your teachers and catch up with your friends.''

As soon as she finished some guys approached me.

''Hi, I'm Carter and this is Mason.'' The guy said.

Carter was a guy with chocolate brown eyes and matching hair, and Mason had green eyes with brown hair.

''Hi, I'm Alison- well you guys probably know that already.'' I laughed.

''Where has a beauty like you been hiding all my life.'' Carter said.

I blushed.

''So, there's this dance coming up, they do that every time we get back from a vacation, would you like to go with me?'' Mason asked me.

''Thanks but no thanks.'' I replied.

They then left with sad eyes, I became guilty, I rejected them…

I felt Mitch tap me on my shoulder.

''Hey!'' He greeted.

''Hi!'' I greeted back.

''So how do you like it here?'' Mitch asked with his gorgeous eyes looking into mine.

''I don't know, is it good that two guys asked me out in the first 5 minutes?'' I asked.

Mitch laughed.

**Bell rings.**

''Well, let's go Alison!'' Mitch told me.

''Where?'' I asked.

''We both have PE now.'' He answered.

''Oh! Ok'' I said. ''Wait?! Boys and girls are in one PE class?''

''Yeah, it's kind of different here.'' Mitch chuckled. ''But who's complaining.''

I rolled my eyes.

When we reached the gym, I stared at it in awe.

It was bigger than my old house!

''Come on boys and girls! Go get changed into you gym clothes.'' A woman called out.

''I thought we didn't have classes.'' I told Mitch.

''That's Coach Kelly, she doesn't play by the rules.''

I groaned.

I went to the girls' locker room and changed into my gym clothes.

I wore a pink tank top and black shorts; I put my hair into a messy bun.

As I got out of the changing rooms, I saw Ryan and Jerome; they were probably with us in PE.

The coach started roll call. When she reached my name she looked confused.

''Alison Parker, why are you here?'' She asked.

''I thought I had gym here.'' I replied confused.

''You're supposed to be with your gymnastics team in another gym, you don't take regular gym, but since you're here…'' She paused. ''You can show us what you've got.''

I heard Ryan whistle, I rolled my eyes.

I walked over to the beam, I usually don't use the beam, but they had nothing available.

''Coach Anderson, the gymnastics coach, told me you're working on a double twist. Mind showing us?'' She asked.

''Sure!'' I said with enthusiasm, but deep inside I was nervous.

I got on the beam, and I looked around. I saw Mitch giving me a thumbs up, I didn't want to let him down, I wont do that to him.

I took a deep breath and ran down the beam, and with all my might I twisted, not once but twice. As I landed, joy overcame me and I heard cheers in the background. **[A/N If you don't know what it is, then search on Youtube Double Twist dismount.]**

Coach Kelly clapped.

''Amazing!'' She said.

Then I saw Mitch, proud of me; that was the best thing I could ask for.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ryan's POV**

Alison was about to do the double twist. I don't know why, but I was worried about her. What if she fell? What if she hurt herself?

Stop worrying Ryan!

I felt connected to Alison and even though she didn't like me, I liked her.

My train of thoughts was interrupted by_ thumps._

Alison was running down the beam, suddenly she flipped not once, but twice. It was amazing, when she landed, I felt relieved. Everyone applauded including Coach Kelly, who's never impressed by anything! I wanted to hug her, but that would be weird.

**Mitch's POV **

I'm worried that Alison would hurt herself. Why did Coach Kelly ask her to do this? At the corner of my eye, I saw Alison looking at me; I gave her a thumbs up, hoping that would motivate her. Suddenly, she started running down the beam and flipped twice. The crowd applauded when she landed, even Coach Kelly!

She ran back to me and gave me a hug and I hugged her back. I was proud of her.

That's it Mitch, after PE, you have to tell her how you feel.

**Time Skip (After PE)**

I got out of the gym to see Alison giving Ryan a kiss on the cheek. I felt pain, she wasn't mine, but I wanted her to be.

After she left, I just started chasing after her.

**Alison's POV [**_**Sorry for all the POV changes]**_

''Alison, will you go out with me?'' Ryan asked me with hope in his eyes.

''I'm sorry Ryan; I don't feel that way about you. You deserve a girl who loves you as much as you love me, if I went out with you, you wouldn't know what it feels like to be loved.'' I said sincerely and kissed his cheek.

He smiled and so did I.

I then left to the girls' locker room to get changed.

Before I entered, I felt someone tap me on my shoulder. It was Mitch.

''Can I ask you something?'' He asked, panting.

''Sure.'' I replied.

''Do you like Ryan, as more than a friend?'' Mitch asked me.

''No…''I tell him.

''Good.'' Was all Mitch could say before crashing his lips into mine.

I kissed him back with passion, never wanting the kiss to end. But to my dismay he pulled away.

''Will you go to the dance with me?'' He asked me.

I didn't know what to say, if I accept I'll hurt Cassie.

''I don't know…Ryan's a better kisser.'' I teased.

''Oh really?'' Mitch said before he kissed me again.

''Maybe not.'' I winked. ''I would love to go to the dance with you, but at the same time that'll hurt Cassie.''

''No it won't, she was the one who told me to do this.'' He held my hand.

I thought about it for a minute.

''Then, yes I'll go with you.''

Mitch smiled and so did I.

**Time Skip (The Day of the Dance)**

Cassie and I woke up to the sound of an announcer. We both groaned.

''Attention all students, classes will be canceled so you can get ready for the dance tonight.''

''Yes!'' Cassie and I cheered, then high-fived.

''But, all gymnasts have to go to the gym, to train with Coach Anderson for the first class to get ready for the meet with Jefferson High tomorrow.''

I groaned and so does Cassie.

''Go to the hairdresser without me.'' I told her.

''No way!'' She said. ''We're going together.''

I smiled.

''Well, I have to go ready. See ya later!'' I yelled to her as I ran to the bathroom to get into PE clothes.

5 minutes later, I run out of the bathroom, to the school building but bump into Mitch.

''Good morning Ali!'' Mitch greets me.

''Hi!'' I quickly say before running of to the gym.

''Where you going?'' Mitch asks.

''Gymnastics practice!'' I tell him.

I heard his voice, but I couldn't make out what he was saying so I kept running to the gym.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

I finally finished practice and ran to my dorm, so I don't miss out on Cassie.

I arrive to the dorm and Cassie looks at me in shock. I was confused, did I do something wrong?

''You're one lucky girl!'' She tells me.

''Why?'' I asked.

''You work out for an hour, and you don't even sweat!'' Cassie exclaims.

''It's a gift!'' I smile.

''Come on let's go!'' She tells me grabbing her golf cart keys. Every pair in the school gets a golf cart to get around the campus faster.

I followed her, not caring if I was still in my gym clothes.

We drove to the campus Hair Salon and Spa. The school is like a city, there's everything you need, a mall, a hospital, etc.

We rushed to the receptionist and told her our names. She nodded and took us to two hairdressers. Cassie already told her hairdresser what she wanted, but I didn't know what I wanted.

''Surprise me!'' I told the hairdresser.

She thought for a while and then started working on my hair. I grabbed a magazine and read it so I don't look at what she's doing to my hair.

When she was done, I looked in the mirror and my hair looked amazing. I had naturally straight hair and what the hairdresser did was she added curls in the bottom. The combination was simply gorgeous. I looked to my right and Cassie was done too, she curled her hair and put half of it in a high ponytail and half down.

We both thanked the hairdressers and payed them.

When we arrived to our dorm, we decided to get dressed since it was 4PM and the dance starts in 2 hours. Cassie and I both thought it would be cool if we bought each other dresses and heels, and then kept it a secret from the other.

''You first!'' I tell Cassie.

''Ok!'' Cassie grins and pulls out a box from under her bed. When she opens the box, it reveals a beautiful pinkish-satin dress with leafy patterns. I covered my mouth in awe. Then she showed me the heels, which complemented the dress beautifully, they were crystal t-strap heels.

''Thank you!'' I say to her and hug her. ''It's amazing!''

''My turn.'' I say and pull out a box from my bed. I open it and it reveals a cream dress that has floral patterns on the top. She gasps. I then show her the nude heels I got her.

We both hug each other and smile.

We exchanged boxes and Cassie went first to change in the bathroom. When she came out, I was in shock. Cassie was so beautiful, and she didn't finish yet.

She spun in her dress like a princess.

''How do I look?'' Cassie asked me.

''Amazing! Jerome is going to love this.'' I told her, when she broke up with Mitch, she started dating Jerome, but they both asked Mitch first. ''And I'm not being bias!''

After I said that I went to the bathroom and changed. I looked in the mirror before I headed out, Cassie truly outdone her self! This is amazing!

I went out and Cassie gasped.

''You look gorgeous, my friend!'' Cassie smiled.

Then we both went to do our makeup and put on accessories. As soon as we were done, we heard a knock on the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Alison's POV **

I hurried and opened the door, hoping it would be Mitch, but it was Jerome.

''Hey!'' He greeted.

''Hi!'' I greeted back.

''You look great!'' Jerome tells me.

''So do you!'' I reply.

''Where's my girl?'' He asks.

I smile and open the door to reveal Cassie, Jerome's mouth drops. I giggle.

''Go have fun!'' I tell Cassie.

''I will!'' She smiled.

After they left, I closed the door and sat on my bed, waiting for Mitch to come.

An hour later, I realized that Mitch wasn't going to come, so I just started going through my photo album beside my bed.

As soon as I reached the picture of my parents and I hugging, Cassie called me.

''Hey girl!'' She said.

''Hi!'' I told her.

''Where are you?'' She asked.

''Back at the dorm.'' I groaned.

''Why?'' She asked confused.

''Mitch didn't come yet…'' I told her, disappointed.

''But Mitch is already here…'' As soon as I heard those words my heart shattered. ''Dancing with another girl…I'm so sorry Ali…'' She told me.

I quickly hung up and lay on my bed, crying.

Soon enough, I heard knocks on my door.

''Go away!'' I yelled.

''It's me, Ryan.'' Ryan yelled.

I got up and opened the door, he was happy, but when he saw that I was crying his smile turned into a frown.

''What happened?'' He immediately asked.

''Mitch ditched me for another girl…'' I said holding back the tears.

Ryan looked pissed.

''Listen, Ali, your dress is beautiful, and you should let everyone see that. Go to the dance and show him who's boss.'' Ryan smiles.

''Will you take me there?'' I ask.

''It would be my honor.'' Ryan says as he talks my hand and escorts me to the dance.

We arrive at the dance, and all eyes turn to me. I smile at Cassie, who then smiles back.

Guys keep asking for a dance, but I look for Cassie to ask her for help.

I didn't find her, so I gave up and sat on the floor.

I looked up and found Mitch dancing with a girl, and then kissing her. Pain. Pain was all what I felt.

I was about to cry, but Ryan rushed to me.

''Ali, I need your help!'' Ryan told me in a quick manner.

''What's wrong?'' I asked.

''Cassie and I were supposed to sing, but she lost her voice.'' He said with a sad tone.

''I don't know how to sing…'' I lied.

''Cassie disagrees, she says you have awesome hits in the shower.'' Ryan laughed.

I finally gave up and agreed.

''What song?'' I ask

''Without the Love by Demi Lovato.'' He grins.

''Good one!'' I laugh.

Ryan goes up on stage to introduce me to start the song.

''All right guys, I know it's tradition for Cassie and I to sing every dance, but today there's a change. Cassie lost her voice, so Alison will take her place.'' Ryan said as I got up on stage, the crowd cheered and whistled.

The music starts playing.

''You pull my strings, and push my soul

You fool my heart with every note

You drop a beat, and kiss my face

You make me move, then cut the bass.'' Ryan starts singing.

''And you work so hard to get me, just to let me go

Yeah you put me in the spotlight, just to steal the show

And you try to take me home like you're DiMaggio, oh

It's such a joke.'' I sing looking at Mitch the whole time, meaning every word.

''Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song, what good is a love song without the love?

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song, what good is a love song without the love?

Why are we acting like lovers? We don't know each other

Even though we used to rule the world

Why are you singing me love songs?

What good is a love song, a love song without the love?'' Both Ryan and I joined in for the chorus, and I still looked at Mitch, meaning every word I sang.

We continued with the song and the crowd cheered. After we were done, I hugged Ryan. I smiled.

''You were amazing!'' I told him.

''So were you.'' He told me.

I got off the stage and many came to congratulate me.

''Double threat! You are a gymnast and know how to sing.''

''One of the best voices I ever heard.''

''Thank you.'' I told everyone.

Mitch then came running to me.

''Don't bother!'' I said before he could say anything.

I ran off to Cassie and said, ''Let's go!"

''Ok.'' She replied.

''Wait! I thought you lost your voice.'' I said confused.

''Nah, I just wanted you to sing.'' She laughed.

I rolled my eyes, and left to my dorm with Cassie.

I sat on my bed and Cassie sat next to me.

''What happened, Ali?'' She asked sincerely.

''He left me … like everyone else.'' I started crying.

''You still have me, Ryan, Jerome, and so many more that care about you.'' She comforted me.

I hugged her, she was my new best friend; she was there for me, just like Alexa.

''Go to bed!'' Cassie demanded. ''You have your first meet tomorrow.''

I smiled and changed into my pajamas and went straight to bed.

When I was trying to sleep, I saw Cassie take my phone, but I couldn't stop her because soon sleep took over me.

**Time Skip (The Next Day)**

I woke up to see that all of my friends were at my dorm.

''Surprise!'' They all yelled.

I smiled and went to hug all of them.

''Thank you guys!'' I told them all. ''Listen, I'm going to go brush my teeth and get dressed, then I'll be right back.''

I ran into the bathroom and brushed my teeth, I wore a red sweater with skinny jeans, and brown boots.

Once I got out, Cassie was grinning and all the guys were standing in a line.

''What? Is there something on my face?'' I asked.

''No…'' Jerome laughed.

Suddenly all the guys backed away to reveal my best friend. Alexa.

''Alexa!'' I shrieked. I ran to hug her and she hugged me back.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked.

''You think I would miss your first gymnastics meet? Oh hell to the no.'' Alexa said with a sassy attitude.

''I missed you so much.'' I told her.

''So did I.'' She mumbled.

''Thank you.'' I told everyone.

They all smiled.

''Well, we'll leave you two alone, you guys have some catching up to do.'' Cassie laughed and left with the guys.

''So… tell me everything.'' She shrieked with excitement.

''Ok so I arrived and met Cassie, who is my roommate, obviously. She was my first friend and introduced me to the guys, Jerome, Ryan, and … Mitch. Mitch was Cassie's boyfriend. But then, she saw how happy I made Mitch so she broke up with him so we can date, but I didn't know that at first. She's so sweet for doing that. Then, on my first day, in PE… I landed the double twist!'' I said before Alexa interrupted me.

''OH MY GOD! Really?'' She yelled.

''Yup! Then Mitch asked me out to the dance, which was yesterday. I agreed and we both kissed. Then, Cassie and I made this deal to by each other dresses and shoes for the dance but not show one another until the day of the dance. This is how I looked.'' I said and handed her a picture.

She gasped.

''My Ali is so beautiful.'' She shrieked.

''Then, when Mitch didn't come pick me up, I decided to not come, so Ryan found out and took me to the dance. There at the dance, I saw Mitch dancing with another girl kissing her… I was going to cry, but then Ryan came and asked me to sing with him and I agreed. We sang Without the Love by Demi Lovato and I looked at Mitch the entire time to let him know I meant every word. Now here I am.'' I finished.

Alexa gave me a hug.

''That Mitch is a douche.'' She said.

I laughed and nodded.

We were interrupted by the sound of the announcer.

''Attention all students, the gymnastics meet starts in half an hour, please head to the gym if you wish too see it.''

''Well I guess let's go.'' I told Alexa and she nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

**Mitch's POV**

I can't believe, I did that to Ali.

**Flashback**

''Ugh! Where's Ali? I told her to meet me at the dance.'' I talked to myself.

''Hey Mitch, where's your date?'' My old friend Debby asked me.

''She's probably running late…'' I told her.

''Well, while you wait, do you want to dance?'' Debby asked.

''Yeah sure.'' I agreed.

**Time Skip (10 Minutes Later)**

''Well thanks for dancing with me Mitch.'' Debby said before she kissed me.

I tried to push her away, but she didn't want to.

When she finally pulled away, I saw Ali on the stage with Ryan, singing, looking directly at me.

''Oh no.'' I said to myself.

**Flashback End**

''Attention all students, the gymnastics meet starts in an hour, please head to the gym if you wish too see it.''

Oh my god, I forgot about the meet, Jerome must've already left.

I run to the gym, this may be my chance to get Ali to forgive me.

I overhear Ali talking to her friends.

''I don't know if I can do this…'' She says.

''Why?'' A girl I've never seen before said.

''Last time, I was able to do the double twist because Mitch was with me, but now it looks like he isn't.'' She replied disappointed.

I ran behind her, and tapped her on her shoulder, like I usually do.

''It looks like he is.'' I tell her as she turns around. ''I told you, you always have me.''

I couldn't take it anymore, so I just kissed her.

**Alison's POV**

When he crashed his lips into mine, I just fell in love with him all over again. I can't stay mad at him.

I pulled away.

''Listen, Ali, I tried to tell you that I couldn't pick you up when you ran to the gym, I guess you didn't hear me, but when I arrived and didn't find you. I thought you ditched me, so I wanted to go back home, but then an old friend came to me and asked if I could dance with her. I accepted and then she went to kiss me, I didn't kiss her, she kisse-'' Mitch got interrupted by me.

''I forgive you for whatever happened Mitch, because I care about you and I know you care about me…'' I smiled.

He smiled back.

''Just one question.'' He told me.

''Ask away.''

''Who's that?'' He asks, pointing to Alexa.

''That's my best friend from back home, Alexa.'' I answered.

''All gymnasts please proceed to the center for the arrival of the gymnasts of Jefferson High.'' Coach Anderson yelled into a megaphone.

I kissed Mitch on the cheek and ran off.

I found my team and huddled with them.

''Alright, so this is how it's going to go, today we're only using our top 3, this was a rule from Jefferson High.'' The coach told us. ''So Alison, you will do beam, uneven bars, and floor, Jessica you will do floor and uneven bars, and Kaitlin you will do uneven bars and beam.''

We all nodded.

Jessica was one of my friends, we weren't very close though, and she had red velvet hair, which she obviously dyed. But I had to admit; it looked great on her and complemented her light blue eyes. Kaitlin on the other hand, wasn't my friend. She hated me for stealing the spotlight. Kaitlin also had dirty blonde hair, like Alexa and green eyes.

Then we heard claps and cheers, it was probably because the Jefferson High team was here. The coaches shook their hands. Then, we shook the other Top 3 girls from Jefferson High's hands.

''Good luck.'' I told them.

''You too, you'll need it.'' One of the girls replied to me and they all left.

''Cocky much?'' I told Jessica.

''I know right.'' Jessica groaned.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

So far, we were tied 3:3, and it was up to me to change that.

Coach Anderson approached me before I headed to the beam.

''Listen Alison, I need you to do more than a double twist.'' He told me.

''I-I can't do a triple twist.'' I stuttered.

''Not a triple twist, a 2.5 twist.'' He told me.

''I'll try…'' I muttered before I went on beam.

I stood on the beam and looked at Alexa and Mitch, they were rooting for me, so were my other friends. I have to do this… for them.

I took a deep breath and went for it, I ran as fast as I could and with all my might, once again, not only did I do the double twist, I did the 2.5 twist. As I landed, I felt a sharp pain in my right foot. I just stood there and smiled until they wrote down the score, I didn't want to ruin this for my team.

''The winner on beam is Alison Parker!'' The announcer said and the crowd cheered. ''The Lincoln Boarding School won!''

I tried to walk over to my coach, but I was limping. My vision was blurring. I heard a familiar voice yell, ''She's limping!', I couldn't take it anymore, it hurt so much, I fell and soon blacked out. ''ALI'' was the last thing I could hear.

**Mitch's POV**

I clenched on to my seat. ''The winner on beam is Alison Parker! The Lincoln Boarding School won!'' I sighed in relief. I soon noticed Ali was limping.

''She's limping!'' I yelled and pointed to Ali.

She fell to the floor and hit her head.

''ALI'' Alexa and I yelled as we rushed to her side, Cassie and the others followed us.

We were running to her but the nurse reached her first.

She was checking her foot and shook her head.

''She sprained her foot.'' The nurse said.

Alexa looked shocked.

''Nurse…'' Alexa said. ''Her chest is moving slowly.''

The nurse looked at her chest and her eyes went wide.

''Call 911 now!'' She told me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alexa's POV**

The doctor stepped out of the room.

''She's all right; she was probably nervous and shocked. Her foot is sprained, nothing's broken, but she has to stop gymnastics for about 2 weeks.'' The doctor said. ''Immediate family sees her first.''

I sighed in relief.

''My parents are her guardians. Does that count?'' I asked.

The doctor nodded his head.

I went inside the room to see Alison, sleeping peacefully. Once I stepped closer her eyes went wide open.

''You scared the hell out of me!'' I told her, startled.

She laughed.

I rushed to her side and hugged her.

''Who noticed I was limping?'' She asked me.

''Mitch.''

She smiled.

''But hun, I saved your life, I noticed you weren't breathin'' I said in a Texas accent.

Ali laughed.

Suddenly the door opens, I turn my head to see who it is, but Alison beats me to it.

''Mitch.'' She said in a weak voice.

''I'll leave you too alone.'' I said before I headed out.

**Alison's POV**

I was going to get up to go hug Mitch, but he stopped me.

''I don't want you to move, just relax and stay where you are.'' Mitch said protectively.

He got closer to me and sat next to me.

''Thank you.'' I told him.

''For what?'' He asks.

''If it weren't for you, I'd still be on the floor.'' I laughed.

I hugged him and he hugged me back, I felt safe in his arms. I felt like I could stay there forever and never get hurt. I soon fell asleep.

I woke up to Mitch kissing my forehead; he was still in the same position he was before.

''You stayed here all night…for me?'' I asked.

''Only for you…''

Every time I woke up, he was there and then kissed my forehead followed by my lips.

I never wanted to leave the hospital, but when I did, Mitch was still by my side.

''You know Ali, we never really went on a date.'' He told me.

''Yeah, you're right.'' I realized that.

''Well, we are going on one today.'' He tells me.

''That's fine with me, but this time you're picking me up.'' I laughed and so does Mitch.

I arrive at my dorm to see Cassie talking to Alexa on Skype. Cassie sees me and runs to me.

''You're here. You're here. You're here. You're here.'' Cassie squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back.

''Man! I wish I was there for the hugging fest.'' I hear Alexa say in the background.

''I miss you Alexa.'' I tell her.

''Same here Ali.'' She smiled.

Alexa had to leave because she had school.

''Well, I have to go change!'' I tell both of them.

''Why?'' They both ask in union.

''I have a date with Mitch.'' I sang.

They both smiled and so did I.

I then went to the bathroom to change.

I wore a white-cropped sweatshirt with red stripes, jean short, and converse shoes.

I stepped out of the bathroom.

''Is this too much for a first date?'' I asked.

''No! It's perfect.'' Cassie told me.

I smiled and heard a knock on the door.

I rushed to open it. It was Mitch, he carried me around and twirled me, and then he put me down. I gave him a small peck on the lips before we left.

''You look beautiful.'' He told me.

''Gosh darn it. I knew this was too much.'' I cursed.

''No, babe, it's perfect.'' He squeezed my hand.

Babe… I liked the sound of that.

''So…where are we going?'' I asked him.

''You'll see.'' Mitch smirked.

**Time Skip (30 Minutes Later)**

We finally arrived at our destination.

''We're here.'' Mitch said as he got out of his car.

I smiled as Mitch opened my door.

''My lady.'' Mitch says in a British accent while bowing.

I laughed.

I got out of the car and took Mitch's hand.

I gasped to see the beach and in Mitch's hand a basket.

''What are we going to do?'' I ask him.

''You'll see.'' Mitch teased.

''Meanie!'' I whined.

Mitch laughed.

Mitch took me to the sand and sat down on a blanket he pulled me down next to him.

''We're having a picnic!'' Mitch exclaimed.

''At night?'' I asked.

''Nobody said I'm sane.'' Mitch laughed.

I giggled.

He put the food down on the blanket.

It consisted of burgers, sandwiches, cupcakes, and strawberries.

''Catch!'' Mitch yelled, as threw a strawberry for me to eat.

I opened my mouth to eat it, but it just hit my nose.

Mitch just started laughing.

''Shut up!'' I yelled.

''I'm sorry.'' Mitch put up his hands in defense.

I took a cupcake that had frosting and put it on Mitch's forehead.

''Joke's on you now!'' I laughed.

''Listen, I know I really hurt you at the dance.'' He started. ''I want to make up for it, so will you do me the honor of dancing with me.''

I smiled and took his hand.

We got up, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We started dancing and I smiled the whole time.

''You know it's really awkward dancing without music.'' I giggled.

''You think I care?'' He asked.

''Mitch, I love you.'' I whispered with no regrets.

''I love you too.'' He whispered back.

He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back and then he pulled away.

''I'm going to go get something, I'll be right back.'' He told me and kissed my cheek, then left to his car.

Soon enough Mitch came back with a box in his hands.

''This is for you.'' Mitch said and gave me the box.

I opened the box and it revealed a gorgeous charm bracelet with a heart charm that has the letters A+M engraved on it.

''It's beautiful…'' I gave Mitch a passionate kiss.

''I feel so bad that I didn't get you anything.'' I said with a frown.

''Your love is enough.'' Mitch said stroking my hair.

''You're so cheesy.'' I said before wrapping my arms around him.

''It's getting late.'' I added.

''You're right, I'll take you to your dorm.'' Mitch said as he got up and packed away everything, and I helped him.

After we finished, Mitch dropped me off at my dorm.

''I love you.'' Mitch told me before I went inside.

''I love you too…'' I gave Mitch a kiss on the cheek and left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Mitch's POV**

I went back in my room to see a worried Jerome.

''Where have you been?'' Jerome asks.

''Out with Ali.'' I tell him.

''Yeah well dood, your fans miss you…'' Jerome tells me.

''Crap! Stay up and record with me?'' I asked him.

''Sure biggums!'' He says with enthusiasm. ''But, I think a live stream would be better.''

''I like the way you think, make a video and post it on both channels, we'll start the live stream in half an hour.'' I tell him.

''I'll go get Adam, Ryan, and Jason.'' I added and Jerome nodded.

I got out of the dorm and went to Ryan's dorm, they were right next door. I knocked and he answered.

''What's up bro?'' Ryan asked.

''Oh nothing, I just wanted to ask if you want to come join our live stream.'' I replied.

''Hell yeah!'' Ryan exclaimed.

I chuckled and then we all walked back to my dorm.

Ryan went inside, but something stopped me from going inside.

''Hey babe.'' Debby said.

''What do you want?'' I said with anger.

''You! I want you, go and break up with Ali. So we can both date.'' She smiled.

''I love Ali and not you.''

''You better do this or I'll hurt her.'' She said with an evil grin.

''What could you possibly do to her?'' I said emphasizing the you.

''More than you would ever know.'' Debby told me.

I ignored her and went inside.

''Alright guys, before we begin don't mention Ali and I dating.'' I told them.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

**Alison's POV**

''Seriously Cassie! I can't find my phone!'' I yelled.

''Wait I think I found it.'' Cassie yelled while searching in my purse.

She took out a phone, but it wasn't mine. It was Mitch's.

''Crap! That means he has my phone.'' I sighed. ''I guess I'll go return this to him and get back my phone.''

I then went out of my dorm and went running to reach Mitch's. When I reached his dorm, I heard screaming and banging.

What the hell is going on there?

I knocked the door.

''Go the hell away, we're live streaming.'' I heard Ryan yell.

''Just open the door dumbass.'' I yelled.

He immediately opened the door.

''Sorry Ali,'' He told me.

''It's cool.'' I replied and instantly went to Mitch, who was playing Minecraft.

''Mitch, where's my phone?'' I asked.

''What?'' He asked confused.

''You have my phone, I have yours, we must've mixed them up.'' I told him.

''I'll be right back doods, Ryan entertain them!'' Mitch sighed and pulled me outside the dorm.

''Here!'' He said as he handed me my phone, and I gave him his. ''Did you really have to come right now?! My fans almost found out about us!''

I could tell Mitch was pissed.

''I'm sorry but all of my parent's pictures are on my phone and I can't sleep with looking at them.'' I said with a weak voice, indicating I was hurt.

''I'm… so sorry.'' Mitch said holding my face, and leaned in to kiss me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck.

We had a full on make-out session.

''Mitch! Your fans want to see what you're up to.'' I heard Ryan say. ''Uh-oh.''

Mitch broke the kiss and I saw Ryan with a camera.

''Ryan! Go!'' He yelled.

''No Ryan, stay!'' I yelled, and Ryan turned off the camera. ''What are you so afraid of? Why don't you want to tell them we're dating? Are you embarrassed of me? What am I, a joke? The first second you started dating Cassie you told the entire world. What about me? You know what save it, I was the fool for forgiving you in the first place!'' I ran.

''Ali pleas-'' was all I heard, until his voice disappeared.

I looked back and saw Mitch run after me. I ran faster this time and went into the parking lot.

I heard Mitch yell my name and turned around. A car was speeding towards me. I thought that was it.

But seconds later, I felt being pushed to the floor, I wasn't hurt I was fine. Mitch saved me.

''You saved me…'' I muttered.

''I love you.'' He whispered.

''I love you too.'' I said before I kissed him.

''Well, I better get going, I have to go tell my fans that I have the best girlfriend in the world.'' He said as he kissed my cheek.

He then left me with a huge smile on my face.

I arrived at my dorm to see a note on my bed.

_Went to hang out with Jerome at the live stream. –Cassie._

I took out my laptop, I guess I'll watch the live stream, I didn't feel like going there.

**Mitch's POV **

I was about to enter my dorm when something stopped me…again.

''I told you I'd hurt her.'' Debby said.

''That was you?'' I asked shocked.

''Yup and I could do so much more.'' Debby smiled.

''Fine I'll dump her and date you.'' I surrendered.

''Great, make sure to dump her through the live stream, say things that will hurt her, but trust me it wont hurt her as much as I would've.''

I nodded reluctantly and went into my dorm, and headed to the monitor.

**Alison's POV**

I saw Mitch and I instantly smiled.

''Hey doods, it's time to wrap up this live stream, but before I do, I want to make an announcement. The girl you saw kiss me is a whore.''

The words stung me like a knife.

''She pushed me to dump my girlfriend Debby, and I never really loved that girl who kissed me, she was pathetic and dumb. No one liked her. She is a bitch. Bye doods, I'll see you all later.''

I instantly closed my computer and started crying.

What's the point of living? I've been abandoned and hurt, all over again. I can't take this anymore…

**Cassie's POV**

''What the hell Mitch?'' I yelled.

''I had to do that to protect her.'' He yelled back.

I tried calling her but she wouldn't answer, it went straight to voice mail. _If I die young, bury me in satin, lay me down on a bed of roses, sink me in the river, at dawn, send me away with the words of a love song_. Her voice sang.

Death? Oh no….

''No! No!'' I cried.

''What's wrong?'' Jerome held my hand.

''She's going to commit suicide.'' I cried even more.

I ran and the boys followed me, we all rushed my dorm. No one was in there, but I heard a sound from the bathroom.

I opened it and saw Ali with a knife.

''ALISON!'' I sobbed and threw the knife.

''You're too late…'' She winced in pain, and then fainted.

''Ali!'' I cried even more.

All the guys rushed to me to see Ali's body on the floor, lifeless. Blood was oozing out of her body. We were too late.


	9. Chapter 9

**Cassie's POV**

The doctor got out of the ER and we all looked at him.

''Please tell us she's ok…'' I cried.

''I'm sorry.'' The doctor started, ''She only has 20 minutes to live. She wants to talk to each and every one of you, Cassie and Jerome you're up first.''

Jerome took my hand and we went in together.

''Hi…'' Ali's voice croaked.

''I wanted to talk to you guys both at once. You guys are amazing and I just wanted to thank you both for an awesome senior year.'' She added.

I started crying even more.

''Thank you Cassie, you've been such an awesome roommate. Thanks for being my first friend here. Thank you Jerome, you were like the big brother I never had. I love you both, never forget me.'' She smiled.

I went out of the ER still holding Jerome's hand, but this time we were both crying.

**Ryan's POV**

I watched as everyone got out of the ER, they all cried as they came out. Mitch and I were the only ones left.

''Ryan.'' The doctor called my name. I went inside the ER and saw Ali, crying.

''Ryan, I just wanted to say, you were an amazing friend and a very trustworthy one. So I trust you with this. I'm going to Orlando don't tell anyone. I'm not dying. I'm leaving. I'll miss you Ryan. Goodbye…''

I walked out of the ER crying, everybody was crying because of grief, but I was crying out of joy.

**Mitch's POV**

''Mitch.'' The doctor called; finally I was able to hear her voice again.

I walked inside, shocked to see her so pale and weak.

''Mitch, my favorite! It's kind of awkward since you were one who made me do this. I don't know why, but I always thought our relationship would be like my mom and dad's. He would always come home with a rose for my mom, one day he didn't get her one, and she was confused. So she asked him. He said that he realized that there was no rose beautiful enough that could compare to her beauty. My dad was like that, corny. Just like you.'' She said in a weak voice, she motioned for me to come near her. So I obeyed.

She held my face with her cold hands.

''I know you don't love me Mitch, but I do.'' She said and kissed me.

I felt her grip become weaker and weaker, until she let go and was lying down.

_Beep. Beep. Beeeeeeeeep._

''No Ali, don't leave me, please don't. I love you.'' I cried.

The doctor came rushing into the room and told me to get out, I kissed Ali on the forehead and left.

**Alison's POV**

''Thank you for not telling them the truth.'' I told the doctor.

''Why did you do this?'' He asked.

''I want to protect them.'' I cried.

''Tell them my guardians don't want to a funeral.'' I told him. ''Don't worry, I already talked to them, they know.''

He left and I heard him because the door was open.

''I just contacted her guardians and they don't want to through her a funeral, otherwise I'm very sorry for your loss.'' He told them.

''You cant do this! She was a wonderful and beautiful person, she deserves a funeral!'' I heard Mitch yell.

Why does he love me now when he hated me back then?

**Time Skip (4 Months Later)**

**Mitch's POV**

''You know, I'd rather be in bed right now.'' I told the guys.

''Come on Mitch, it's Minecon, you love Minecon!'' Jerome exclaimed.

''I don't know what the meaning of love is anymore…'' I murmured.

''Come on Mitch, meeting your fans will make you happy again.'' Ryan comforted me.

I shrugged and walked to our meet and greet area.

I met a couple of fans and Ryan was right, it did make me feel happier.

I saw a fan approach me, she looked so familiar but where had I seen her.

''Hello princess, what's your name?'' I asked her.

''Leah.'' She smiled.

''Nice to meet you Leah.'' I told her.

We both posed for a goofy picture.

''You're a really cool girl Leah, want to hang out some time?'' I asked.

I knew I was pushing it, I just met the girl, but I just felt connected to her.

''Sure, I'd love to.'' She smiled.

''How about we meet at Disney World around threeish?'' I asked.

''That sounds great! See you there.'' Leah said as she left.

**Leah's POV**

''Alison?'' I recognized that voice.

I turned around and saw it was Ryan.

''Ryan!'' I ran to him and hugged him.

''New look I see.'' He told me.

''I was bored of the same old blonde, so I just got a wig, plus I knew Mitch would recognize me, so I had to be as safe as possible.'' I laughed.

''Thank you for telling me that he still didn't get over me.'' I added.

''Any time! Is the mission a success?'' He asked.

I nodded.

**Time Skip (4 Hours Later)**

I arrived at the Disney World entrance and waited for Mitch.

I waited for about 5 minutes and then felt someone kiss my cheek.

I turned around and it was Mitch, I smiled.

''Shall we?'' I asked.

''We shall.'' He said and held my hand.

I missed this so much, being loved by him, kissed by him, held by him…

We played on a lot of rides, soon enough it was 7'o clock.

''I haven't been this happy for months.'' Mitch smiled.

''Me too.'' I smiled back.

''How about we go get dinner?'' He asked me.

''Yeah sure! But I need to go to the bathroom.'' I excused myself and left to the bathroom.

**Mitch's POV**

Leah made me so happy, I feel like I have a new Alison, but a better one.

Suddenly, I hear her phone ring. I didn't know if it could be an important call or not, so I grabbed her bag and looked for the phone.

I didn't find the phone, but I found something better. The charm bracelet I gave Ali. I smiled to myself.

''I know you'd figure it out.'' Leah told me as she took off her wig, revealing her to be Alison.

''I missed you so much.'' She started tearing up.

''I thought you were dead… We all thought you were dead!'' I yelled, I didn't know if I should be happy or angry.

''I had to protect you guys!'' She yelled back. ''But never mind because I'm the ugly and pathetic bitch!''

''You are sounding like one right now!' I yelled. '' You lied to me, to all of us.''

''You lied to me too! _I love you''_ She mocked my tone.''If you didn't like me you should've never asked me out!'' She fell to the ground.

I tried to help her but she just pushed me away. She got up and took the charm bracelet out of her bag and into my hands.

''This means nothing to me anymore…'' She handed it to me and stormed off.

After she left, I went straight to my hotel room. I went inside and saw everybody in there.

''How was the date?'' Jerome asked.

''Awful.'' I told him.

''Why?'' Cassie asked.

''Leah is Alison…'' I sighed.


	10. Chapter 10

**[A/N This is the last upload for the day. If you haven't noticed, you got a triple update today. I wrote a lot this weekend, so expect a lot of chapters.]**

**Ryan's POV**

''Why did she lie to us!?'' Cassie yelled.

I was going to explode. Everybody was blaming Ali, when all she did was try to protect them.

''Enough!'' I yelled. ''She did this to protect you guys!''

''How would you know?'' Mitch asked confused.

''Because I knew she wasn't dead.'' I finally revealed.

I heard a knock on the door. Great she's here!

**Alison's POV**

The door opened to reveal a smiling Ryan.

He let me in and took me to the guys.

Their jaws instantly dropped when they saw me, except for Mitch.

''Why? Why did you cause us all this pain?!'' Cassie asked yelling.

''You guys didn't see her did you?'' I asked.

They all shook their heads.

**Flashback**

I'm so happy I'm ok. But at the same time, I'm depressed. Mitch, the love of my life, dumped me online, stabbed my heart, and the worst thing is I still love him.

I felt excited as the door opened, but when I saw who it was, that changed.

It was the girl, the girl who danced with Mitch and kissed him. Debby.

''Hey Ali, sorry to hear about your injury.'' She evilly grinned and punched my stomach, which was wounded from the knife.

I winced in pain.

''There's more where that came from!'' She laughed evilly.

''What do you want from me?'' I screeched.

''I want to hurt your friends.'' She said with a smirk.

''No!'' I yelled. ''Please don't! I'll do anything…''

''Anything?'' She asked.

I nodded.

''Fake your death.'' She smiled.

My eyes went wide.

''If you don't, your friends' lives will be a living hell.'' She laughed.

She then sashayed out of the room.

**Flashback End.**

''While all you lazy asses were sleeping, Debby snuck into the ER and threatened to make all your lives a living hell if I don't leave and fake my death. I wanted to protect you, even if it meant hurting you a little along the way.'' I said, and then looked into Mitch's chocolate brown eyes. ''Mitch, I wanted to say this back at the hospital, I love you too.''

He pulled me close and embraced me in a hug, I felt happy, and soon enough, everyone started to hug me.

They all let go.

''We'll leave you two alone.'' Jerome smiled and headed out the room with the others.

I did my signature move and wrapped my arms around Mitch's neck.

He leaned his forehead against mine. I smiled.

I kissed him and he kissed back, with more love than ever!

We started making out and he started stroking my hair.

He pulled away and I frowned.

''Listen Ali, we're all going to the beach tomorrow, so, I suggest you and Cassie go shopping right now. You two need to catch up!'' Mitch suggested.

''Ok, I'll go ask her.'' I kissed him on the cheek and left to find Cassie.

I ran out the hotel room to see Cassie already there.

''Hey Cassie.'' I greeted her.

''Hi.'' She greeted back.

''Umm Cassie, would you mind going shopping with me?'' I asked.

''If you don't want to, I totally understand.'' I added.

''No, I'd love to go we can catch up! It'll be fun!'' Cassie smiled. ''Let's go!''

**Time Skip (2 Hours Later)**

''Are you sure Mitch will like it?'' I yelled from the dressing room.

''I won't know unless you come outside and show me how it looks on you.'' Cassie yelled back.

I groaned and stepped out of the dressing room. I picked out a pink crop top, which had the words 'Geek' on it. Then, I chose white shorts.

Once I stepped out, Cassie covered her hand in awe.

''Ali, Mitch won't just like it, he'll love it!'' She said in astonished tone.

''You think so?'' I asked.

She nodded.

**Time Skip (The Next Day)**

**Mitch's POV**

I woke up to Ali next to me, sleeping so peacefully and serenely. I smiled, this time I'm never letting her go, no matter what!

I saw her eyes flutter open; once she saw me she smiled.

''Mitch.'' She said in a raspy voice.

''Good morning beautiful.'' I said as I kissed her forehead. ''Get ready, we're going to the beach in half an hour.''

''Alright babe!'' Ali said, then got up and ran to the bathroom to change.

5 minutes later, she got out of the bathroom looking gorgeous.

I instantly smiled.

''Do you like it?'' She asked.

''I love it.'' I approached her and kissed her. ''Just like I love you.''

''Now you go change you big giant!'' Ali laughed.

''Is that what you're going to call me now? Big giant?'' I asked.

''You are a big giant, compared to me.'' Ali pointed out. Ali's right, because of her gymnastics, she doesn't grow quickly.

I went to the bathroom to change, I wore my trunk (swimming suit) and put on a short and wore one of my, 'In Benja We Trust' t-shirts. I stepped out of the bathroom and Ali came running to hug me.

''Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?'' I asked.

''For loving me.'' She smiled.

I took her hand and lead her outside. Outside of the hotel, Jerome had a mini-van waiting outside.

Everybody was already waiting in there, once we got inside Cassie winked to Ali and smiled.

''All right, let's goooo!'' Jerome shouted.

Jerome started the engine and we started moving.

''Are we there yet?'' Ali immediately asked.

We just all rolled our eyes.

''So Mitch, what's up with you and Ali?'' Jerome asked.

''Ali came up with a weird nickname for me…'' I sighed.

''What is it?'' Cassie asked out of curiosity.

''Big giant!'' Ali exclaimed.

They all laughed.

''Ali!'' I yelled. ''Fine then, I'll call you my small leprechaun.''

Now, they all were laughing at her.

''You're lucky I love you.'' She said with an attitude, and her cheeks bright red.

''Ali, admit it, you can't resist me.'' I said with a serious tone.

''Yes I can, you have a lot of flaws.'' She laughed.

''Like what?'' I asked.

''Umm- you don't take your shirt off enough.'' She said with disappointment.

''You don't take your shirt off enough!'' I said mocking her tone.

''No Mitch, just no…'' Jerome rolled his eyes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Mitch's POV**

We finally arrived, but Ali was resting on my shoulder.

Everybody got out except for us.

''Babe, wake up, we're here.'' I told her.

Her eyes fluttered open.

She yawned and got out of the car.

She waited for me at first, but once I got out of the mini van, she ran to the water.

I chased after her.

She laughed.

''Ali wait!" I panted.

''Someone doesn't exercise.'' Ali glared.

''Someone isn't smart.'' I told her as I grabbed her by the arm.

I carried her.

She screamed and I laughed.

I threw her into the water.

She surfaced and yelled at me.

''Mitch!''

I started laughing.

''Couldn't you have waited until I took my clothes off?'' She yelled even more.

The beach was great, the water was awesome, and Ali being there made it even better.

At the end of the day, we all gathered near a fire and told stories.

''Who's next?'' Ryan asked after he finished off his story.

''Me.'' Jerome told him.

''Once upon a time, an average guy fell in love with a perfect girl. Jason fell in love with Cassie, and now he's asking for Cassie to marry him.'' He started.

Cassie looked shocked, but in a good way.

Jerome went down on one knee and presented Cassie with a velvet box revealing a diamond ring.

''Will you marry me?'' Jerome asked.

''Yes, yes, yes!'' Cassie squealed.

Jerome slid the ring onto her finger and kissed her.

''Aww.'' Ali smiled.

I smiled at her, one day it was going to be her and me.

I took Ali to a side and asked her something.

''How about we make a video, for my fans, telling them we're dating!''

''I'd love that.'' She said with her picture perfect smile.

I took out my video recorder and positioned it. I pressed the button to record.

''Hey what's going on doods, it's Mitch or BajanCanadian here, bringing you a little v-log, sort of update crap.'' I did my intro.

''So, as some of you may know, about 5 months ago, I started dating this girl named Ali, but for the last 4 months she went missing, and now she's back. So everybody, please welcome TheBajanGirlfriend.'' I introduced Ali.

''Hi, I'm Alison, but people call me Ali.'' She popped out of nowhere.

''I love her and I hope you guys do too!'' I exclaimed.

I then went in to give Ali a small peck on her cheek. She blushed.

''All right, I'll see you doods in another video, take care.'' I ended it.

I used the instant upload feature on my recorder so the video would go up as soon as possible.

''Well, let's go back with the others.'' She said.

I nodded.

**Alison's POV**

My head was on Mitch's shoulder, we were both laughing at the arguments Cassie and Jerome were having.

''I want the cake to be chocolate!'' Cassie demanded.

''No!'' Jerome refused. '' I want the cake to be vanilla.''

The argument continued on for 5 minutes, which seemed like forever.

''Why don't you just get both?!'' I groaned.

''That's great idea Ali, thanks!'' Cassie gave me a thumbs up.

''Let's go guys, we have a plane to catch tomorrow.'' Ryan said.

I sighed.

''What's wrong babe?'' Mitch asked me.

''Nothing.'' I lied.

The whole car ride we stayed silent, but when we got to the hotel room, it was a totally different story.

''Tell me what's wrong!'' Mitch demanded.

''I'm just going to miss you.'' I admitted.

''Why? Where are you going?'' He asked.

''I'm not going anywhere; you're the one that's going. Since you guys already graduated and I don't go to school anymore, I can't really afford an apartment in Miami, where here I inherited my mom's old apartment.'' I stroked his hair.

''Who said anything about Miami?'' Mitch smirked.

I looked at him in confusion.

''We're all moving to Los Angeles to a big house for Team Crafted and I want you to be there with me. Will you accept?'' He asked me.

''I would, but wont the others mind?'' I replied.

''They'd actually love it if you come.'' He smiled.

''Really?''

''Yes really.'' He held my hand.

I smiled.

''Then ok.''

''Yes!'' Mitch cheered and carried me then twirled me.

I laughed.

''Wow you're really light.'' Mitch said in astonishment.

''No shit Sherlock.'' I laughed once more.

Mitch looked at me once more.

''How much do you weigh?'' Mitch asked, still astonished.

I ignored him and looked down.

''Anything else bothering you?'' Mitch asked.

''Nop!'' I lied, what he doesn't know won't hurt him.

I took out my phone to look at the comments about Mitch's vlog.

Most the of people hated me…

''Isn't she that whore from Mitch's livestream''

''She must be blackmailing Mitch again…''

''Eww why would Mitch want to date…her.''

Mitch came to my side and stroked my hair.

''Don't worry babe, they're just jealous, it'll be ok.'' He kissed my forehead.

I nodded.

''All right then, I'm going to go with the others to do a little livestream so I'll see you later.'' He told me.

''Or if you want, you can come watch.'' He added.

''Nah, I'll pass.'' I replied.

''You sure?'' He asked looking really worried.

I nodded once more.

He kissed my cheek and left.

I went on the bed and turned on the TV. I needed something to distract me from the drama going on in my life.

**Mitch's POV**

I arrived to Jerome and Ryan's hotel room seeing them set up, and Cassie watching them from the back.

''Hey.'' I greeted them.

''Hey.'' They all replied.

Cassie then grabbed my arm and pulled me to the back.

''Don't you think Ali lost a lot of weight when she was 'dead'?'' Cassie asked.

''She's a gymnast.'' I defended her. ''She's supposed to weigh that much.''

''How much does she weigh?'' She asked.

''Don't know.'' I said.

''For your information an average 18 year old girl should weigh 115 pounds…'' She said disappointed.

My eyes went wide; Ali was at least 100 pounds.


	12. Chapter 12

**[A/N Hey guys, sorry for the lack of updates. I will update three times today, and I wrote a new story (I'm still continuing with Can't Live Without You) I'm proud of it, so you guys can check it out of you want to. Sorry again!]**

**Mitch's POV**

Once she said that, my eyes went wide too. I felt mad.

I stormed out of the room, furious, and went rushing to Ali and I's room.

I busted open the door and saw Ali on the bed watching TV.

She immediately stood up.

She ran to me and asked.

''What's wrong?''

I put my hand under her shirt, where her stomach would be and it felt bony.

She sighed.

''Why would you do this to yourself?!'' I yelled.

'Do what? I'm perfectly fine!'' She yelled back.

''You can be a gymnast without having to lose weight!'' I yelled once more.

''What are you saying?! I'm fine, ok?!'' She yelled.

''I'm trying to protect you!" I yelled, we were having a really huge argument.

''I don't need you protecting me!'' She yelled so loud that probably everyone heard it.

She sighed and we both stood silent for about a minute.

''I'm going to go for a walk.'' She said, breaking the silence.

I nodded as she went outside and shut the door behind her.

I sighed.

''Why Ali, why?'' I talked to myself.

I got out of my room and went to Jerome and Ryan's room so I can join the stream.

Once I got in, all the guys started looking at me and so did Cassie.

I saw Jerome put the mute button so no one can hear what's happening.

''What happened?'' Jerome asked me.

''Ali and I got into a fight.'' I admitted.

''Must've been one serious fight.'' Jerome added.

I nodded.

''Well let's go back to the stream, we can talk about this later.'' I told them.

''Listen Mitch just miss the stream, go back to your hotel room, you can't stream right now.'' Ryan advises me.

I have to admit, I agree, I wasn't in the mood, so I just went back to my hotel room.

**Alison's POV**

I took out my phone and called Alexa, but it went straight to voicemail.

I sighed.

**Flashback**

''Hey Alexa…'' I told her.

Alexa and I were chatting on Skype.

''What's wrong Ali?'' She asked and I smiled, she always knew when I was feeling down.

''I'm gaining weight…'' I admitted.

''Don't worry Ali, we can take care of it.'' She comforted me.

''But how?'' I asked.

''Stop eating and start exercising.'' She smirked.

**Flashback End**

I felt tired; I barely had enough energy left.

I decided to go back to the hotel to get some rest.

When I entered I saw Mitch sitting there, as if he was waiting for me. I closed the door behind me and then Mitch stood up and walked towards me.

''It's either gymnastics or me.'' He said coldly.

I can't believe he was making me decide!

''You better choose right fucking now!" Mitch added.

So many thoughts were going through my head.

''I choose gymnastics. Bye Mitch!'' I slapped him and left.

I ran back to my apartment and packed up all my things, there was no way I was staying here and let Mitch keep pulling and pushing me.

I quickly took out my phone and bought a ticket to New York. I had to go to the airport in an hour.

I had no time to lose. While I was packing my things, I found my charm bracelet in my purse. I threw it against the wall and broke down crying.

**Time Skip (5 Hours Later)**

I walked down a familiar neighborhood; it was Alexa and I's neighborhood. I remember each memory we shared in it. I was at front of my house staring at it, remembering my parents and I, always playing outside having fun. I sighed.

I went to my guardians' house and knocked the door.

Alexa's mom opened the door and greeted me with a hug.

''Hey mom.'' I greeted her back, I knew she wasn't really my mom, but she insisted on me calling her that.

''Hey Ali, what a surprise! Alexa's at the gym right now.'' She told me.

''Oh ok thanks, I'll just put my bags here and go to the gym.'' I replied and I placed my bags against the coat rack and went outside and started walking to the gym.

I walk down the street, remembering each path, like my own name. I remember each memory, and how it impacted me.

2 girls, talking, interrupted my thoughts; eventually they saw me and stopped.

After they passed me, they started talking once again.

''Alison!'' A girl behind me called.

I turned around and it was one of the girls, I gave them a confused look.

''You're Mitch's girlfriend, right?'' The same girl asked.

''I was, but not anymore.'' I admit.

''Good!" She replies instantly.

The girl grabs me by the collar.

''Because he'll be mine!" She laughed evilly and then ran off with her friend. The girl look familiar, but who is she?

I sighed and continued walking to the gym.

**Time Skip (10 Minutes Later)**

I stepped into the gym and all eyes focused on me. Frowns were turned into smiles. Pain was turned into joy.

''Ali!" They all cheered.

I felt happy, they all remembered me; they were the only people who accepted me after the incident. This isn't just a gym, it's my second home.

I found my old coach, Coach Matthew, running to me with his arms wide open.

''We've all missed you so much.'' He told me as he hugged me.

I smiled.

''I miss you guys too.'' I replied.

''You're just in time, we're having a meet with the local gym.'' My coach said as he pulled away.

I smiled even wider and then felt someone tap me on the shoulder.

I turned around and I smiled wider than ever, it was Alexa.

I quickly ran into her embrace.

''Someone's looking thinner.'' She whispered into my ear.

''All thanks to you.'' I winked.

I then hurried to find a seat to watch the meet.

I didn't pay attention to anyone but Alexa, she was simply amazing, and weight loss did her good.

I couldn't help but notice that her hands were twitching the entire time and she looked…weak. It was time for the dismount and I felt immensely worried.

I saw her running to dismount but when she jumped, she instantly fell. All the audience stood up, wanting to see what happened. She wasn't opening her eyes, I heard Coach Matthews yelling for help and her parents rushing to her side. I felt guilt run through me, I didn't understand what was happening. I then saw a nurse running with a stretcher, they placed Alexa's lifeless body on it, and ran off. I saw Coach Matthew approach me.

''Ali, I know you're in shock, but Alexa was supposed to go on vault next and she doesn't have a replacement. Will you do it as her replacement?'' He asked.

I knew Alexa wouldn't want me to deny his request, so I nodded and ran straight to the vault.

''Alison Parker will replace Alexa Richmond on vault.'' A voice announced.

I ran down the runway and did a round-off onto the spring board, I then left the spring board doing a back handspring landing on the pad and then twisted twice. **[If you had no idea of what I just said, search a ****Yurchenko vault on YouTube.]**

I landed and the crowd cheered. I felt dizzy and weak.

I saw someone running towards me, but I wasn't able to see who it was. My vision was blurring, I felt weak and tired. Before I blacked out, I saw a tear escaping from that person's eye. It was Mitch…


	13. Chapter 13

**Ali's POV**

My eyes flutter open to a white room, I look around and find out I'm in a hospital. What happened? I realized someone was holding my hand. It was Mitch.

''She's awake.'' He yelled

''How did you find me?'' I said in a raspy voice.

''Your Apple ID password is really easy.'' Mitch laughed.

I forgot about Find My iPhone, boy is Mitch clever.

He soon lets go of my hand and leaves as a doctor and my parents- err guardians enter the room.

The doctor looked at me and sighed.

The doctor looked very young, she had hazel eyes and long brown hair.

''You have anorexia.'' She started.

My eyes went wide.

''What?'' I said in confusion.

''You barely ate and exercised way too much. Thankfully, we can stop it before it damages your nervous system, but your friend on the other hand…'' She added.

''Sweetie,'' Alexa's mother started, her eyes were puffy red, I didn't understand what was going on, ''Alexa passed away.''

The words hit me like a bullet.

_Alexa passed away. Alexa passed away. Alexa passed away._

The thoughts were going crazy in my head. I started crying and screaming.

''No!'' I yelled. ''She can't be dead! She can't! She's only 18 and had so much to live for!" I cried even more.

I got up and ran out. I saw that Mitch, Cassie, Jerome, and Ryan were all there. I didn't care, I just kept running and running out into the cold rain. I reached a bench and sat down, sobbing.

I felt hands tapping me on my shoulder, I turned around; it was Ryan.

''What's wrong?'' Ryan asked me with worry in his eyes.

''I can't do this.'' I sobbed. ''I don't want to go back there and let them tell me my best friend is dead! Dead with all her secrets! She was lying to everyone, including herself! And so am I, I don't want everyone at my funeral to believe all of those lies! Because the truth is…'' I looked at him. '' I am anorexic… and I don't want to die! Ryan I don't want to die…'' I started crying even more and he pulled me into a hug.

''I don't want to die…'' I mumble.

He soothingly rubs my back.

**Ryan's POV**

We were all in the hospital, waiting to hear if Ali was ok. God, I wish I never told her to come back, and then she wouldn't be in this mess right now!

I watched Mitch get out of the ER as Ali's guardians and a doctor went inside. I didn't get why Mitch was the only one who got to go inside. He said he was her boyfriend, but apparently they didn't know they had a fight and broke up 7 hours ago!

''What's going on?'' I asked him.

''I honestly don't know, the doctor and her guardians wont tell me anything.'' Mitch groaned. ''All I know is that…Alexa passed away.''

The words struck me like lightning; I wonder how Ali would feel. I felt so bad for her.

We all jumped when we heard crying and screaming.

''What the hell was that?'' Jerome asked clutching onto his seat.

''I guess she found out…'' I sighed.

Mitch and I stood up when we saw a door opening. We thought it would be a doctor coming out to tell us what was happening, but we were wrong. It was Ali; she looked at us for a spilt second, and began running outside.

Mitch began to run after her but I stopped him.

''You've caused enough trouble already.'' I glared at him and pushed him out of the way, then began running after Ali.

I went out into the rain and saw Ali, sitting on a bench and crying.

I tapped her shoulder and she turned around. Her face was filled with so much sorrow; I've never seen her like this…

''What's wrong?'' I asked her.

''I can't do this.'' She sobbed. ''I don't want to go back there and let them tell me my best friend is dead! Dead with all her secrets! She was lying to everyone, including herself! And so am I, I don't want everyone at my funeral to believe all of those lies! Because the truth is…'' She looked at me. '' I am anorexic… and I don't want to die! Ryan I don't want to die…'' She started crying even more, So I pulled her into a hug.

''I don't want to die…'' She mumbled.

''It's ok Ali, it's alright.'' I said as I rubbed her back.

She pulled away and looked deep into my eyes.

''Please don't tell anyone.'' She pleaded.

''You have my word.'' I swore.

I motioned for her to go inside and she nodded.

As soon as we came back, Cassie came running to Ali.

''Ali, are you ok?'' She asked immediately.

''N`o...But I will be.'' Ali sniffled.

''Mitch, can we talk please?'' Ali added.

He nodded and she led him to her room.

Ugh I hate how he keeps breaking her heart and she still loves him! I don't get it!

**Flashback**

Mitch came running back into the room and his face was red, then Cassie immediately stood up and ran to him.

''Oh my god Mitch! What the hell happened?'' She asked, inspecting his face.

''Our fight was more intense than I thought…'' Mitch sighed.

''What did you do?'' She asked.

''I made her choose between gymnastics and me.'' Mitch paused and I sighed. ''She chose gymnastics.''

''Well, where is she now?'' I asked.

''I honestly don't know, she ran out of my room 2 hours ago.'' He quickly replied.

''Well then, we can always track her down.'' Jerome said with a cunning smile.

**Mitch's POV**

I was focusing on the white-tiled floor when Ali said my name.

''Mitch, can we talk please?'' Ali asked.

I nodded and followed her to the ER.

She sat on the bed and motioned for me to sit next to her.

''When you asked me to choose between you and gymnastics, I felt shocked; I didn't find that Mitch that I loved, he wasn't there. I found a guy who pushed me, who pressured me, and didn't respect me. But if the real Mitch was there, I would've chosen him. I want that Mitch back, I want the Mitch who loved me with all his heart.'' Ali said, not making eye contact with me.

''Ali…'' I stuttered. ''I'm so sorr-'' I paused; I didn't know what to say.

I hated how she had to witness Alexa dying. I just wish we never had that fight!

I started to get up when I felt something holding me back. I turned around; it was Ali, who finally made eye contact with me. I stared into her gorgeous mesmerizing ocean blue eyes.

''You didn't complete what you wanted to say.'' She looked at me with hope in her eyes.

''I'm sorry Ali, but that Mitch you loved is gone.'' I lied and went out the door. I didn't want to cause her anymore drama, anymore pain…


	14. Chapter 14

**[A/N Thank you RedFlashGaming for submitting Alex Grant as an OC.]**

**Ali's POV**

''That Mitch that you loved is gone…'' I heard him say and then got out of the room.

I just sat there, thinking. People entering the room interrupted my thoughts. It was Alexa's parents and well they're sort of my parents too.

''Sweetheart, we suggest you don't see Mitch for a while…'' John, Alexa's dad sighed.

''Can I just say goodbye?'' I asked him.

Veronica, Alexa's mom sighed.

''Go ahead Ali, 5 minutes only.'' John said sternly.

I got up from my bed and went outside, all their eyes were fixed on me.

''I c-can't see you guys anymore.'' I stuttered, tears forming in my eyes.

I looked down and felt someone hugging me.

I looked up and it was Mitch, I hugged him back.

''I'll miss you.'' He mumbled.

''Me too.'' I told him. ''Hey, don't let go just yet.''

''I wasn't going to.'' He replied.

A minute later, I pulled away.

Jerome, Cassie, and Ryan started to get up and then they all left with Mitch, taking my heart with them.

I smiled as my 'parents' came out.

''Why are you smiling?'' Veronica asked.

''Practicing faking it.'' I sighed.

**Time Skip (A Year Later)**

''Alex!'' I yelled from the bathroom, Alex was my first friend here in Los Angeles, and we both went to UCLA. ''Where is my red skirt?''

I was looking in my closet for the red skirt I'm going to wear to an open mic night in a coffee shop. After I was diagnosed with anorexia, I decided to stop being a gymnast for a while and went to be like my dad, a singer.

''Laundry!'' She yelled back.

I groaned and went to the bathroom, finding Alex styling her long brown wavy hair. Her green eyes looked into mine.

Alex had green eyes, wavy long brown hair, freckles, and she's so tall (compared to me). Alex was the first friend I had that I could relate to, her mom died in a car crash, so we both have no mothers. Which made me feel like I'm not alone.

''You'll do great at the open mic night, no need to worry Ali!'' Alex assured me.

I hugged her and she hugged me back.

''You're doing the right thing.'' Alex mumbled.

I pulled away.

''I know, I hope this will help me move on! It's been a year for crying out loud.'' I laughed.

I was talking about Mitch and the others, not a day has passed of me not thinking of them, I miss them so much.

''Come on, no need for red skirt, go wear the clothes you wore on your first date with Mitch, it'll make you feel better.'' Alex smiled. ''I promise.''

I nodded and went on to change. Today's the day, the day I move on from Mitch.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

**Alex's POV [A/N NEW POV YAAAAAAYY]**

''Don't worry Ali, you'll do great!" I reassured her. Ali was up next, I was so proud of her doing this.

I saw Ali smiling.

''I can feel it, today will be a good day and I will do a great job.'' Ali said confidently, something she hasn't done in a while.

''Next up, Alison Parker.'' The announcer spoke.

I hugged her before she went on stage.

''Umm, this is a song I've been meaning to sing for a while, it means a lot to me, so I hope you enjoy it.'' Ali started.

The music started playing. **[A/N you should probably listen to Waiting for Superman right now.]**

''She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"

She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles.'' Ali sang.

I turned around to see all the people in awe of how beautifully she sang, and then I saw one familiar face, tearing up. I saw him somewhere, but where? Then I realized who it was, Mitch.

I ran up to him.

''Mitch Hughes?'' I asked him.

He looked at me.

''Yes, and you are?'' He asked.

''Alex Grant, Alison's best friend.'' I replied.

His eyes went wide.

''How is she? Does she still love me? What happened with her? Please tell me she's ok? How's her gymnastics? Does she still miss Alexa?'' Mitch asked questions rapidly.

''Calm down dude, I'll tell you everything.''

**Flashback (11 Months Ago)**

I was sitting on my bed, organizing my books for the following day, and then I heard someone crying out in the balcony. It must be Ali.

I ran out to the balcony and saw Ali bawling her eyes out staring at the stars.

''What's wrong?'' I asked her.

''Look.'' She said as she pointed to a star constellation in the shape of M.

I sighed. She was talking about Mitch.

''It's ok Ali'' I tried calming her down.

**Flashback End**

**Flashback (10 Months Ago)**

''Good night.'' Ali said once again to a picture. She does this every night before she goes to bed, but why?

''Ali, why do you do that?'' I asked her, confused.

''My parents and my best friend are…dead, and I just can't sleep at night without looking at their picture and saying good night.'' Her voice cracks.

''Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to ask.''

**Flashback End**

**Flashback (8 Months Ago)**

Today, we're having a winter dance.

''Oh my god!'' Ali shrieked.

''What's wrong?'' I said and ran to her side.

''Mitch misses me…'' Ali smiled.

_I wanted to tell you that wherever I am, whatever happens, I'll always think of you, and the time we spent together, as my happiest time. I'd do it all over again, if I had the choice. No regrets._

A tweet by someone named Bajan_Canadian read.

I fake smiled at her; I thought she moved on, I guess I was wrong.

I saw her texting Mitch and I sighed.

_Mitch, I miss you too, come back. Go to UCLA and look for me. I'll be waiting. I love you._

An hour later, Ali was still on her bed waiting for Mitch.

''Ali, I don't think he's coming.'' I told her sincerely.

''He's probably late, he'll come, he loves me.'' Ali replied with hope.

I took a deep breath; I could tell she was still in love with him, but why?

I couldn't take it anymore, I dragged her out of bed and dragged her to the gym, and she was going to that dance, with or without Mitch.

**Flashback End**

**Flashback (5 Months Ago)**

I smiled, seeing Ali dancing with another guy. She was smiling too, but I can tell she was faking it.

It's been 7 months and she still didn't move on, I just wish she could.

I felt happiness as I saw the guy kiss Ali on her cheek, and she smiled and ran to me.

''Did someone find love?'' I asked happily.

''You know my heart is with Mitch.'' She told me.

''Ali…you have to move on.'' I whispered.

''You don't get it Alex! I want to fall knowing Mitch will catch me; I want to love Mitch knowing he loves me back. I'm not over him! I can't move on! Why? I don't fucking know!'' Ali yelled.

**Flashback End**

**Flashback (1 Month Ago)**

I heard Ali's singing from the shower, she has such a good voice, I wish she would use it more often and not just in classes.

I was scrolling through her twitter and then I saw something that would shatter Ali's heart into a billion pieces.

_Debby, I love you more than any words can say. You have made me a complete person. You are everything to me. And I cannot think of living life without you. And I love you forever._

A picture of Mitch kissing a girl followed the tweet by Bajan_Canadian.

''What. The. Hell?!'' Ali hissed.

I turned around to see her behind me, staring at the tweet.

''He's dating the girl who tried to kill me!'' Ali yelled. ''He loves her! More than he loves me!''

She yelled more and more and ran to her closet, throwing out clothes and shattering a mirror.

I backed away in horror, she was never ever this angry.

I rushed to her side, worrying that she would hurt herself.

I hugged her and she just stood there, crying on my shoulder.

**Flashback End**

I explained everything to Mitch and he just stood there in shock, his mouth wide open.

**Alison's POV**

''She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away

She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days

She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"

She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles'' I started singing, feeling a lot better.

''She's talking to angels, counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, in his arms

Waiting for Superman.'' I continued singing.

''She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse

Nothing's making sense

She's been chasing an answer

A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis.'' I started looking around for Alex and couldn't find her.

''She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late

He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day"

She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this

Left without a kiss

Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah.'' I saw people getting up, clapping, and dancing.

''She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, in his arms

She's waiting for Superman.'' I started singing with more passion.

''To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

Oh, like a speeding light

And she smiles.'' I smiled while singing it's amazing.

''She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars

Making a wish on a passing car

She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up

In his arms, in his arms

She's waiting for Superman.'' Everyone started dancing and cheering.

''To lift her up and take her anywhere

Show her love and climbing through the air

Save her now before it's too late tonight

She's waiting for Superman.'' I heard people singing with me.

I finished and the crowd gave me a standing ovation, I haven't felt this happy or free for a very long time. Then I felt it. I was finally over him. Finally, I was over Mitch.

Then, I finally found Alex and rushed to her. People were still clapping, huge smile forming on my face.

I finally reached Miranda and tapped her shoulder, she was talking to someone but I didn't care.

''I did it!'' I exclaimed. ''I'm finally over Mitch, thank you Al-''

Then I saw him. Mitch.

My heart was going at a faster pace, no, no! I was falling in love again.

''No!'' I yelled, everyone had their attention to me. ''I can't fall in love with you again!''

''I don't want to!" I cried.

I felt a strong pair of arms around me it was Mitch.

''Then just give me one night. I want to say I love you again. I want to feel your heartbeat. I want your head on my chest and my arms around you. I just want to pretend, for one night, that I didn't fuck it all up. I want to pretend you're still mine.'' Mitch whispered into my ear.

I nodded.

He still loves me…


	15. Chapter 15

**Mitch's POV**

I squeezed Ali's hand as we reached the parking lot of the Team Crafted house. I need to show her that I love her today, as much as I did before. And I need to explain that tweet.

''We're here!'' I sang.

Ali gasped.

''This is the Team Crafted house?'' She asked in awe.

''Yup!'' I exclaimed.

I got out of the car and ran to the other side to open Ali's door.

I held her hand and pulled her out of the car.

I realized she was wearing the same exact thing she wore on our first date. I was on the verge of crying.

I walked her to the front the door and before I could unlock the door, she pulled her hand away from my hand.

''Wait Mitch, you're dating Debby, this isn't right.'' Ali shook her head.

''I never dated anyone after we broke up.'' I admitted.

''But that tweet…'' Ali sighed.

''My account was hacked, you know I would never date her.'' I held her face. ''Because I love you.''

I could see my reflection in her eyes; she looked as if she was lost in my eyes. She loves me too…

Ali smiled.

I smiled back and unlocked the door.

I took her hand and led her inside, where she gasped. I chuckled.

I ran with her following to the elevator, we got inside and I pressed the button for the second level.

''You have an elevator in your house?'' She asked, surprised.

''Youtubers are lazy.'' I laughed.

''True that.'' She said looking at me.

''Ouch!'' I pretended I was hurt.

''You said it.'' Ali laughed.

God, I missed her laugh…

The elevator door opened and revealed a hallway leading to a bunch of rooms.

I led her outside the elevator and into my room.

Which had all my clothes on the floor, including socks.

''Cool room,'' She muttered.

''I'm sorry, I didn't know that I'd have company.'' I kissed her forehead.

I closed the door behind me and walked to couch and sat down. Ali plopped down next to me.

''How are you?'' I asked, stroking her hair.

''I'm better…'' She nodded.

''Listen, I know last year was hard for you, our breakup and Alexa's death. It's just all my fault.'' I told her, feeling guilty.

''Our breakup was not your fault, I was the one who over-reacted!'' Ali assured me. ''Neither was Alexa's death, you didn't know she was anorexic.''

''You're right, god why are anorexics so dumb!'' I exclaimed. **[A/N I'm sorry I didn't mean that, this is just for the storyline. Please don't get upset.] [SOWWY] **

Ali looked down, hurt, then I realized what I just said.

''Oh my god Ali, I didn't mean that!'' I exclaimed once more.

''No it's alright.'' Ali smiled.

''How about we watch a movie.'' I suggested.

''I'd love that.'' Ali smiled wider.

**Time Skip (2 Hours Later)**

The movie ended when I noticed Ali and I were cuddling. I realized she was sleeping and I smiled. She looked so serene and vulnerable when she was sleeping. I kissed her forehead gently and stood up, trying not to wake her. I started walking to the door to get myself some water, and then I felt arms around my waist. I turn around to find Ali awake, grinning.

''Hey.'' She said in a raspy voice.

''Hi.'' I smiled.

''How about you stay here and I go get us some food.'' I suggested.

''Sure!'' She smiled back and ran to my monitor.

''Umm… What are you doing?'' I asked her.

''I want to play Minecraft.'' She replied. ''If that's ok with you.''

She said it in such a tone that couldn't make me say no.

''Go ahead babe.'' I smiled.

Babe… I felt as if we never broke up, I love it.

I opened the door and headed to the kitchen.

I found Jerome, Cassie, and Ryan all sitting as if they were expecting me.

''Where were you?'' Jerome asked, as if he was my dad or something.

''In my room.'' I told him.

''Before that.'' Cassie glared.

''At a coffee shop.'' I replied.

''Lies!'' Jerome spat.

''What the hell are you guys talking about?!'' I yelled.

''I saw you coming here with a strange girl, explain that!'' Ryan yelled back.

''She wasn't a strange girl!'' I yelled.

''Then who is she?!'' Cassie stood up and yelled.

I just turned around and stormed to my room.

I could hear groans in the background.

I entered my room to see Ali on the Nexus, playing and laughing.

She looked at me and smiled.

''Sorry, we don't have any food.'' I lied.

''Jerome must be one hungry bacca.'' Ali said and I burst out laughing.

''How do you know that term?'' I asked.

''I've been on your server for like 5 minutes, it's obvious.'' She laughed.

She then took a glance at her phone and groaned.

''Ugh, I have to go Mitch, I have classes tomorrow.'' Ali said with a frown.

''Do you have to go?'' I whined.

''Yes I do.'' She kissed my cheek and headed out the door.

''Wait!'' I yelled.

She turned around.

''I'll walk you out.'' I told her.

She smiled and held out her hand for me to hold.

I held her hand and walked her out we kissed before she left.

''I love you.'' I yelled to her.

Then she was gone.

I closed the door and turned around. Jerome was glaring at me.

''What?'' I held my hands up in defense.

''You just met that woman and you told her you love her?'' Jerome asked.

''You only dated Cassie for 8 months and then you asked her to marry you?'' I spat and started walking to my room.

I stopped and went back to Jerome.

''I'm sorry biggums, I didn't mean to say that…'' I muttered.

''No don't be sorry, it's not my place to judge you.'' Jerome admitted.

''But who is she? I want to know who made you happy again after that drama queen Ali.'' Jerome laughed, **[OH SNAP!] **but I wasn't laughing, I was furious.

I turned around and went to my room; I didn't want to deal with him right now.


	16. Chapter 16

**Time Skip (6 Months Later)**

**Alison's POV**

''When is that little boyfriend of yours coming?'' A girl at University, Sarah, asked me.

Sarah had beautiful hazel eyes and long black hair.

''Oh yeah I remembered, he doesn't love you anymore!'' She laughed.

I was about to yell at her but then I heard a honk from behind me. I turned around and saw Mitch waiting for me in a car. He got out and I grinned. He opened his arms wide for me; I ran into his embrace and kissed his cheek.

I swear I could sense Sarah's jaw dropping. I turned around and in fact, it was.

''Oh what were you saying?'' I smiled.

Sarah gave me the death glare and left.

''What was that about?'' Mitch asked, stroking my long blonde hair.

''Jealousy.'' I sang.

Mitch laughed.

''So want to come with me, explore Los Angeles a bit more?'' He asked.

''I can't, I have a hair appointment.'' I told him.

''Why?'' He looked at me, confused. ''Your hair is amazing.''

''I don't know, I just feel like it.'' I lied, I can't tell him it's a part of my anorexia therapy. Changing my hair means a new start; let's hope it works.

''Ok, but I get to come with you, right?'' He asked me.

''Of course!'' I smiled.

''Well let's get going!'' Mitch pushed me to the car.

''Woah dude, calm down.'' I laughed.

**Time Skip (30 Minutes Later)**

We arrived at the hair salon and I stared at Mitch.

''What's wrong?'' He asked me.

''Are you sure you want to come along?'' I asked. ''I mean I'm pretty sure no guy would like to sit in a hair salon for more than an hour!''

''You're right, how about I pick you up in two hours?'' He asked.

''Yeah sure.'' I replied with a smile.

I gave him a peck on the cheek and got out of the car.

''I love you.'' I heard him say.

I didn't reply and just ignored him.

How can he love me when I'm hiding a huge part of my life away from him?

Come on Alison, you're going to have to tell him sooner or later. Later.

I walk to the receptionist and tell her my name, and then she leads me to a room where a brunette young hairdresser was waiting for me. I sit down on a chair and tell her what I want.

''I want you to dye my hair light brown and then dye half of the bottom blonde.'' I told her.

''So you're going for the ombre look?'' She asked.

''Yeah.'' I replied.

''But why? You have naturally perfect blonde hair.'' She told me.

''Perfection, that's the thing.'' I told her. ''I'm a former gymnast and the stress is really intense.''

''How intense?'' The hairdresser asked.

''So intense that it made me strive for perfection, which led to me becoming anorexic.'' I sighed.

''Oh I'm sorry for asking…But what does that have to do with your hair?'' She continued asking.

''My recovery has to do with change. And everyone knows when a girl changes her hair, she wants to change.'' I replied.

I sighed, I told my story to a complete stranger but not the love of my life.

**Time Skip (1 Hour and 50 Minutes Later)**

I gasped at how beautiful my hair looked.

''Oh my god…'' I covered my mouth in awe. ''It's beautiful…''

''You're just unreal, blonde hair and you're perfect. Ombre hair and you're perfect.'' She sighed.

I wish I were perfect.

''Thank you.'' I told her and ran to the receptionist.

I handed her the money and left the hair salon. I saw Mitch's car but no Mitch. I turned around to see Mitch behind me.

''Excuse me, but do you know where Alison Parker is?'' He asked.

''Yes and she's right in front of you.'' I laughed.

Mitch's eyes went wide.

''Oh my god you're beautiful.'' He gasped.

''Umm thanks…'' I smiled.

''I think it's time!'' Mitch grinned.

''For what?'' I asked.

''I want you to meet my family.'' Mitch said.

I ran into his embrace.

''Really?'' I asked.

''Yes really, I love you.'' He told me.

''I love you too…'' I whispered.

''So when do I meet them?'' I asked.

''Now.'' He told me. ''We're going to have lunch with them!''

I grinned and he kissed my cheek.

''Shall we?'' He asked, holding out his hand for me to hold.

''We shall.'' I smiled and held his hand, he used his free hand to open the car's door and let me in.

I got in and he closed the door and ran to the other side, and got in himself.

Throughout the whole ride, I just kept staring at Mitch, he looked so happy. I didn't want to ruin this for him it would crush him.

5 minutes later, we arrived at a beautiful three-story beige house.

I opened the door and got out.

''This is where you grew up?'' I asked in awe.

''I wish, we got this house last year.'' He smiled and grabbed my hand.

I intertwined my fingers with his and I smiled.

''I love you, a lot.'' I told him.

''I love you more than you can imagine.'' He replied.

These words made me feel guilty, why didn't I tell him sooner?

We walked to the front door and he knocked the wooden door with his free hand.

The door opened to reveal two people, probably his parents.

''Hello Mitch.'' The woman said. ''And you must be Alison, Mitch told us a lot about you. Please come in.''

**Mitch's POV**

**Time Skip (3 Hours Later)**

I saw Ali bonding with my parents, they liked her, I smiled at the thought.

My parents like Ali.

''Well, mom, dad, Ali and I have to go now, she has school tomorrow.'' I told them.

''Alright, goodbye Mitch, goodbye Alison, nice to meet you.'' My dad called out.

I took Ali's hand and we headed out the door, before I went to my car, I felt someone tugging me back. My mother.

''Don't mess this up Mitch, she's a keeper.'' She smiled.


	17. Chapter 17

**[A/N Thank you to KohtaKiller for the OC Kohta and to my sister for the OC Andrew.]**

**Alison's POV**

We arrived at the TC house and I was confused, what were we doing here?

''Umm Mitch, what are we doing here, I need to go back to my dorm?'' I asked.

''We're going to tell the others about our relationship, I don't want to keep this a secret anymore.'' He answered me.

I faked smiled, what would happen if Ryan told him? He wouldn't, would he?

I got out of the car and ran to the door, waiting for Mitch to unlock it.

Mitch unlocked it and it revealed the 3 people I never thought I'd see again…

''Ali…'' Cassie gasped.

''Cassie…'' I smiled.

She ran to me and we hugged. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mitch smiling.

She pulled away and looked at my hair.

''Your hair!'' She exclaimed.

''Thought I'd change it up a bit.'' I laughed, but that wasn't the truth, only Ryan knew.

I ran to Jerome and gave him a hug, but he didn't seem like he missed me. I pulled away and saw him smiling, obviously faking it. I then turned to Ryan who had his arms wide open; I ran into them and hugged him. I pulled away and ran back to Mitch.

He held my hand.

''We're dating again!'' He smiled.

''That's amazing!'' Cassie exclaimed.

''How long?'' Jerome asked.

''6 months.'' I grinned.

I could see he was glaring at me, like he knew something, wait did he know?

''Listen Ali Jerome, Ryan, and I have to record right now, so how about you stay with Cassie?'' Mitch asked.

''Yeah sure!'' I smiled as everyone but Cassie left to his room to record.

Cassie motioned for me to sit on the couch and I obeyed.

''I missed you so much!'' I told her.

''I missed you too!" Cassie exclaimed.

**Time Skip (Half an Hour Later)**

''Did you and Jerome get married yet?'' I asked.

''No, our wedding is on the second of May, so in about a week.'' Cassie smiled; I could tell she was excited. I mean who wouldn't be it's her wedding!

''I'm so happy for you!'' I smiled back.

''Why did you and Mitch keep it a secret from us?'' Cassie asked with a confused expression.

''I honestly don't know, he was the one who said to keep it a secret…'' I muttered, making me think about the livestream.

Then, I heard a familiar ringtone and it was Mitch's. I looked over to the table where he put his car keys and beside it was his phone ringing. I got up and took it to Mitch's room.

I entered to Mitch yelling at his monitor and slamming the table.

''Why didn't you protect me Noah?!'' Mitch asked, yelling. ''Anyways, that concludes another epic Battledome. So slap that like button with your forehead and I'll see you doods all later!''

I giggled and he turned around.

''Be right back guys.'' He said into the microphone and came towards me.

''What's up?'' Mitch asked.

''Your phone was ringing.'' I told him as I handed him his phone.

He looked at his phone and nodded.

''Thanks, this is important.'' Mitch smiled.

I smiled back as he returned to his monitor.

''Sorry guys that was my girlfriend.'' He said.

''Is she pretty?'' I heard a guy ask.

''No.'' Mitch replied nonchalantly.

I felt hurt, I know looks aren't anything but it does matter when your boyfriend doesn't think you're pretty.

''She's beautiful…'' He added and turned around to look into my eyes.

I smiled and he smiled back.

I was about to get out of the room when Mitch called my name.

''Alison! Stay!'' He exclaimed.

I was happy, yet confused, he never called me Alison before.

''Come meet my friends!'' He added.

I smiled wider and came forward.

He motioned for me to sit on his lap and I obeyed.

''Say hi Ali.'' He pointed to the camera.

''Hi!'' I greeted waving to the camera.

Before me were three guys.

''This is Preston, Rob, and Noah.'' He pointed to his screen.

''Hi.'' One of them, Noah I think, said.

''Hey.'' Rob and Preston, said in unison.

''I'm Alison, but you can call me Ali.'' I told them.

''How long have you and Mitch been dating?'' Noah asked.

''6 months.'' Mitch replied.

''I think I asked Ali …'' Noah groaned.

''Anyways goodbye guys!'' Mitch answered and ended the Skype call.

''Now can you take me to my dorm?'' I asked.

''What's the rush? It's 7!'' Mitch exclaimed.

''I don't feel well!'' I nearly yelled.

Mitch took me to his bed and sat me down. He held my hand.

''What's going on?'' Mitch asked.

God, I didn't want to lie. I really didn't, but this wasn't the right time. Then I remembered today's date, April 26. A year and a half ago Alexa died, that's what I'll tell him!

''It's just that, Alexa died exactly a year and a half ago…'' I nearly cried.

Mitch sighed and pulled me close to his chest.

I started crying- well faking it so Mitch doesn't find out.

That made me feel even guiltier, I covered my lie with another lie. You know what they say, 'Lies beget lies…' Technically, I wasn't lying I really do miss Alexa.

I was about to say something, but sleep soon took over me.

**Time Skip (One Hour Later)**

**Mitch's POV**

I was editing one of my videos when I heard Ali muttering in her sleep.

''I'm…sorry…'' Ali said breathless.

''Ali, sweetheart, what's wrong?'' I asked her, worried.

''Please…. don't…leave…me!'' Ali muttered, still breathless. She was struggling, trying to breathe; I began to become really worried.

''Ali, what's wrong?'' I asked her once again.

''Anorexia…'' She muttered. ''Anorexic…therapy…''

What was she talking about? Was it Alexa?

She began coughing, she couldn't breathe.

''Ali!'' I yelled, ''Wake up Ali!''

Her eyes immediately went open and she went up to breathe.

Ali began panting.

''What…happened?'' Ali said, struggling to breathe air.

''You had apparently had an anxiety attack, you kept muttering things about being sorry, someone leaving you, anorexia, and therapy…'' I told her.

Ali's eyes went wide and filled up with tears.

''You know?'' She asked.

''Know what?'' I asked.

''That I'm anorexic…'' She replied, but immediately put her hand on her mouth.

My eyes went wide like Ali's but they weren't filled up with tears, anger filled them.

''For how long?'' I hissed.

''Ever since Alexa died…'' She began crying.

''Why didn't you tell me?!'' I yelled.

''Because I knew this is exactly how you're going to act!'' She yelled back.

''I'm your boyfriend! I'm supposed to know these things!'' I yelled really loudly. ''You know what? We're through!''

''Mitch…'' She stuttered. ''N-no.''

''Just…get out please.'' I told her, not wanting to cry myself.

''This is exactly what I was afraid of...'' Ali whispered and left my room, crying.

After she left, I began tearing up. Out she goes, the love of my life.

I then turned around and went back to my computer.

Seconds later, I felt arms wrapped around my neck.

It was Ali.

I was about to yell at her but she started speaking.

''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I've got to be this way. But… it hurts me more than you think. I wish it wasn't like this anymore. Forgive me for being this way. I need help. I need comfort. Please…just save me.'' She told me, before choking out the last words. ''From myself…''

Then she left, but this time she actually left, I didn't go after her.

**Ali's POV**

I ran and ran back to my dorm, there was no looking back. I began panting at the UCLA entrance and broke down crying. I looked up to see a girl crying on a bench. I stood up and went to her.

She had pale skin, black ankle length hair that was made into pigtails and she had crimson red sideway bangs that covered her left eye. She seemed to wear a lot of black.

I sat next to her.

''You crying too?'' I asked, sniffling.

She nodded and faced me; she had mysterious multicolored eyes, red and black.

''You care?'' She asked.

''What's with the attitude?'' I asked offended.

''I'm sorry; I've been through a lot. The name's Kohta Seiko.'' She apologizes.

''Same here Kohta, my name's Alison Parker, call me Ali for short.'' I told her.

''What's your story?'' She asked me.

''Well, when I was only 11 my parents were murdered… I was a former gymnast that was obsessed with her weight. I attempted suicide once. I lost my friend to anorexia. I'm anorexic too… Oh, and I have a boyfriend that keeps dumping me!'' I said.

''When I was 13, my parents abused me. I'm an artist. No one notices me so I joined the boy's soccer team. Joy! I self-harm.'' She said and pointed to her scars on her wrists. ''I attempted suicide three times, but here I am!''

I looked at the scars on her wrist, why do people cut?

''Why do you cut?'' I asked.

''Let's just say the pain leaves your body, just like the blood.'' Kohta smirked.

I saw a blade next to her.

''C-can I try?'' I asked.

''Sure!'' She exclaimed and gave me the blade.

I grabbed it cautiously. I started cutting once, twice, thrice… but not too deep so I don't get a scar.

I saw the blood ooze out of my hand. I felt so much better, I felt so relieved.

''Wow…'' I muttered.

''I know right!'' Kohta smiled.

''Thanks Kohta…'' I stared at my arm in wonderment.

''Anytime girl!'' She replied.

''So, what's your major?'' I asked.

''Art and animation,'' She answered. ''You?''

''Performing Arts, well mostly music.'' I replied.

''Well I better get going, nice to meet you Alison and here's my number. See you later!'' She waves goodbye and gives me a paper with her number.

I waved goodbye and walked to my dorm.

I went inside to find Alex sitting on her bed, angry.

''What's wrong?'' I asked her as I shut the door.

''You missed Andrew's surprise birthday party.'' She glared.

Andrew was my other best friend; he had shaggy brown hair and matching eyes.

''Oh my god!'' I exclaimed. ''I totally forgot, I was with Mitch and totally lost track of time.''

''You've been spending way too much time with Mitch!'' Alex glared once more.

''Well… you don't have to worry about that anymore…'' I sighed.

''Why?'' Alex asked, confused.

I tried to hold back the tears, and Alex saw my attempt.

She rushed to my side and held me.

''What's going on?'' She asked, squeezing me.

''H-h-h-he broke up with me.'' I stuttered and began crying.

She hugged me but I didn't hug her back, I didn't want to.

I heard a door opening and closing.

''Alex, did she come yet?'' I heard a familiar voice ask, Andrew. ''Oh.''

''Mitch dumped her…'' She whispered to him, but I heard her.

I heard pure silence for a minute.

''Wait a second…'' Andrew said and held my arm.

I turned my attention to him.

He held my cuts and I winced in pain.

''What's this?'' He asked me in anger.

''It helps me clear my head.'' I sobbed.

''No, it damages your body!'' Andrew yelled.

''Just…leave me alone!'' I yelled back and stormed out the door.

**Andrew's POV **

I can't believe Alex threw me a surprise party, I'm so happy right now. I just wish Ali would've come, but she was probably hanging out with Mitch, as usual.

I need to talk to Ali!

I'll go to her dorm and check if she came back or not.

I ran to her dorm, but I didn't know why. I felt something was wrong.

I reached her dorm and opened the door.

''Alex, did Ali come back yet?'' I asked as I closed the door.

Then I saw Alex hugging Ali.

''Oh…'' I muttered.

''Mitch broke up with her…'' Alex whispered and I sighed.

I took a look at Ali's hand it was… different. What about it though? Then I noticed it, about 7 cuts on her arm.

''Wait a second.'' I said and held Ali's arm.

She looked at me and I felt her cuts, she winced in pain.

''What's this?'' I asked in anger.

''It helps me clear my head!'' Ali said, tears streaming down her face.

''No, it damages your body!'' I yelled.

''Just…leave me alone!'' She yelled and stormed out the door.

**Time Skip (One Day Later)**

I woke up, thinking about last night. I started think more and more. Why did he break up with her? Why did Ali cut? Why was she so hurt?

I better go and talk to her, it was Saturday anyways so she wouldn't be at vocal lessons or anything.

I knocked on her dorm door and went inside.

Alex was next to Ali, comforting her.

I sighed at the sight of tissues everywhere.

''Looks like a big giant had to sneeze.'' I laughed and Ali began crying more intensely.

''I called Mitch big giant!'' She sobbed.

I ran to her side.

''How about we sing, doesn't that always make you feel better?'' I asked.

''Mitch loved to hear me sing!'' She cried more.

I sighed.

''This is going to be a long day.'' I said, putting emphasis on the long.

**Time Skip (A Week Later)**

''Come on Ali, you can do this…'' I said to her while rubbing her back.

Ali finally got the courage to sing, I have to admit she hasn't gotten better one bit, but I'm happy she'll still sing.

She sniffled, obviously, she was crying earlier.

''Up next, Alison Parker!'' An announcer exclaimed.

We were at that same café Alex and Ali went to when Ali found Mitch again.

Ali sighed and went up on stage.

**Ali's POV**

''Up next, Alison Parker!'' An announcer exclaimed.

I sighed and went up on stage.

People were clapping; guess they were here last time. I saw some people from UCLA, I guess Alex or Andrew told them to come here.

''Last time I was here, I sang a song with a dance vibe, but this time, I'm doing something new. I'm going to perform When She Cries by Britt Nicole, hope you guys like it.'' I spoke into the microphone.

The music started playing. **[If you don't know the song, listen to it, it's awesome!]**

''Little girl, terrified

She'd leave her room if only bruises would heal

A home is no place to hide

Her heart is breaking from the pain that she feels.'' I started singing, a memory of Mitch telling me he loves me flashes in my mind.

''Every days the same, she fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?'' I continued singing, a memory of Mitch breaking up with me on a livestream plays.

''Today she's turning sixteen

Everyone singing but she can't seem to smile

They never get past arms length

How could they act like everything is alright?'' I sang with more passion, because this time I remembered how Mitch turned on me because I'm anorexic.

''Pulling down her long sleeves

To cover all the memories that scars leave

She says, Maybe making me bleed

Will be the answer that could wash the slate clean" I remembered Kohta.

''Every day's the same, she fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray

She wonders why

Does anyone ever hear her when she cries?'' I saw people covering their mouths, was it because I was on the verge of crying?

''This is the dark before the dawn

The storm before the peace

Don't be afraid cause seasons change

And God is watching over you, he hears you.'' I felt tears flooding in my eyes.

''And every day's the same, she fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray

She'll be just fine

'Cause I know he hears her when she cries.'' I couldn't keep them in, so I let them out and people gasped.

''Every days the same, she fights to find her way

She hurts, she breaks, she hides and tries to pray

She'll be just fine

'Cause I know he hears her when she cries

She'll be just fine

'Cause I know he hears her when she cries.'' I sang the last word and started crying more.

''Thank you…'' I muttered into the microphone, tears rolling down my face.

Everyone stood up and cheered, I felt a smile forming on my face and left the stage.

I ran into Andrew's arms and he kissed my cheek.

I pulled away and saw something that I thought I would never see.


	18. Chapter 18

**[A/N Thanks to KallistaRockz for submitting the OC Desmond.]**

**Alison's POV**

It was Mitch standing there with his mouth wide open, and beside him was Cassie. Cassie… Tomorrow's her wedding day.

I saw Mitch whispering to Cassie and her nodding.

Mitch walked up to me and punched Andrew in the face.

''How dare you kiss my girlfriend?!'' Mitch yelled.

''What the hell Mitch! Last time I checked you broke up with me!'' I yelled back, tears forming in my eyes.

''He kissed you!'' He yelled.

''He's my best friend first of all, and second of all it was a kiss on the cheek. Not a big deal!'' I exclaimed.

Andrew looked at me and noticed I was about to cry even more.

''Listen Mitch, I suggest you leave right now. You caused Ali enough trouble already!'' Andrew spat.

''I love her!'' Mitch hissed.

''If you loved her then why did you dump her?'' Alex said, popping out of nowhere.

''I made a mistake…'' Mitch admitted.

''Dumping her because she's anorexic? Yeah that's a huge mistake!'' Alex yelled. ''Leave Mitch! Now!''

I couldn't take it anymore.

''Everyone just stop!'' I yelled and fell to the ground, crying.

''See what you made her do!'' Andrew hissed.

I heard someone approach.

''What's going on?'' I heard a familiar voice ask, Cassie.

''Oh my god…'' Cassie added.

''What's wrong?'' Mitch asked.

''Look at her arm…'' Cassie looked at it in horror.

Mitch saw my arm and it's cuts.

His eyes went wide.

''Why did you do this?'' He asked, yelling.

''Isn't it obvious?'' I sobbed. ''I asked you to save me…''

''From yourself…'' Mitch stared at my arm.

''Mitch…just leave.'' Alex told him.

''No Alex, I need to talk to him.'' I told her. ''Everyone, just go away, I'll handle this myself.''

Everyone left to leave Mitch and I alone.

I stared into his eyes for a minute and shed a tear.

''Basically, I wish that you loved me. I wish that you needed me. I wish that without me you're heart would break. I wish that without me you'd spend the rest of your nights awake. I wish that without me you couldn't eat. I wish I was the last thing on your mind before you went to sleep.'' I said, breaking the silence.

''What are you talking about?'' Mitch asked.

''I'm not an idiot Mitch I watch your channel. Over this one week you had three live streams, two events, and a hell load of videos. In which, you are the happiest you've ever been!'' I yelled the last part, trying not to cry.

''Ali…'' Mitch said, and tried to hold my hand.

''Don't touch me!'' I yelled, pulling away my hand.

''Leaving is the hardest thing I ever did. Don't think I wanted to. I loved the time we shared together. But now I know you never did. I cared, I trusted you. So I won't stay where I'm not wanted. So I left because you told me to. You didn't tell me to stay. I'm depressed, sad, hurt, confused, judged, broken, and I'm dying inside. And you? You're just fine!'' I hissed.

''Who said I'm fine?!'' He yelled.

Mitch yelled really loudly, this caused a bunch of people to surround us.

I was embarrassed, so I ran out the café.

I heard someone tugging on my hand, and no surprise, it was Mitch.

''Just leave me alone.'' I told him.

''I wasn't fine!'' He exclaimed.

''Didn't seem like it.'' I said in pain.

''I didn't want anyone to think I was in pain. You have to admit, saying you don't care, is better than stating all the reasons why you do!'' He said sincerely.

''Why did you break up with me then?'' I asked in confusion.

''I wasn't myself that time, you threw a bomb at me and I-I didn't know how to react…'' Mitch stuttered.

''I don't know if I can do this anymore…'' A tear escaped my eye.

''Alison, I love you so much and I'm such an idiot to let you go.'' Mitch started tearing up.

I couldn't take it anymore, he loved me, and I loved him.

I crashed my lips into his and our lips moved in perfect sync.

He pulled away, causing me to frown a bit.

''I need to ask you a really, really important question.'' Mitch told me, sounding nervous.

''Yeah?'' I replied in confusion.

''Will you move in with me?'' He asked, this time really nervous.

Happiness overcame me, a smile formed on my face, I was about to cry again, but this time it would be tears of joy.

''I would love to.'' I smiled.

''Well, I have some people for you to meet.'' Mitch smiled back; I noticed that his nervousness was gone now.

**Time Skip (Half An Hour Later)**

We pulled up at the TC House; Mitch got out of his car and ran to my side. He opened my door and pulled me out. I intertwined my fingers with his. We walked to the door and he kissed my cheek before opening it.

The open door revealed Jerome, Ryan, two other guys, and a girl.

As soon as Ryan saw me, he smiled.

Mitch and I walked inside and he closed the door.

''Ali meet Adam, Ian, and Ian's sister, Desmond.'' Mitch introduced them to me.

''Hello, I'm Alison but you can call me Ali.'' I smiled.

I recognized Ian and Adam, they were in Mitch's last livestream, but I've never seen Desmond before.

I looked at Desmond; she had long brown hair, greyish-bluish-green eyes, that were covered by her checkered glasses. She wore a red plaid jacket, white shirt, jeans, and blue converse.

''You have such beautiful eyes Desmond, why do you cover them with glasses?'' I asked her.

She rolled her eyes.

''She has this weird condition, if she takes off the glasses, her sanity is gone.'' Mitch whispered into my ear.

''Oh…'' I muttered in realization.

''Yeah.'' Desmond fake smiled and left the room.

What's it with the sass these days.

''I'm going to go use the bathroom.'' I whispered into Mitch's ear and started walking to the bathroom.

I started discovering more and more of the house; I'd only been to Mitch's room and the living room. God, the house was beautiful. I can't believe I'm going to live here, with him, the love of my life.

I found the bathroom and opened the door. I did my business and before I left the bathroom, I noticed a weight scale. Out of curiosity, I took off my shoes and stepped on the weight scale. I shouldn't have, but I didn't weigh my weight in a year, I'm dying to know.

''Don't do it.'' My therapist's voice says in my head.

I didn't care; I looked down to look at my weight.

120_ pounds._

That's amazing!

I got out of the bathroom and found my way back to the living room.

Mitch smiled at me.

''Hey babe we're going to Johnny Rockets for lunch, want to come along?'' Mitch asked.

''Nah, I'm not hungry.'' I lied. ''I'd rather go back to my dorm and pack.''

''Alright, do you want me to take you there?'' Mitch asked another question.

''No I'll just walk, I need some fresh air.'' I replied.

Mitch kissed my cheek, grabbed his keys, and left with the others. Leaving Desmond and I alone.

''Why did you lie?'' Desmond asked.

How the hell did she know?

''I don't know what you're talking about.'' I lied.

''There she goes again!'' Desmond exclaimed.

''You're anorexic aren't you?'' She added.

''How did you know?!'' I asked in shock.

''I can see it in the way you move and talk.'' Desmond said. ''Well anyways, you should go get your stuff.''

I nodded and left.

**Time Skip (An Hour Later)**

I walked back to UCLA to see Kohta cutting, oh how I missed that feeling.

I walked to Kohta and smiled.

''Got a spare blade?'' I asked her.

''Always.'' She replied and handed me a blade.

''So what's up?'' I asked.

''The usual.'' Kohta said. ''You?''

''I got back with my boyfriend.'' I replied.

''Good luck.'' Kohta smiled.

''Well, I have to go, so bye. Have fun Kohta.'' I smiled back and ran to my dorm.

I opened the door of my dorm and saw Andrew and Alex waiting for me.

''Thank god you're ok.'' Alex came and hugged me.

''I'm moving.'' I told her.

She pulled away and looked at me.

''Why?'' She asked, worried.

''I'm moving in with Mitch. We're back together.'' I smiled.

''Are you sure you want to do this?'' Andrew asked me.

''Positive.'' I smiled wider.

''Well, we can't stop you from doing this, we know you love him.'' Alex smiled back.

**Mitch's POV**

**Time Skip (The Next Day)**

I loved this, waking up next to Ali; she was sleeping so serenely. I kissed her forehead and her eyes fluttered open.

''Sorry, didn't mean to wake you.'' I said, feeling my cheeks burning.

''Don't be sorry, I love waking up to you.'' Ali smiled with her picture perfect smile.

''I love you so much.'' I kissed her lips.

She pulled away.

''I love you too.'' Ali said, and got out of bed. ''You better get ready.''

''Why?'' I asked.

''It's Jerome and Cassie's wedding you big giant!'' Ali exclaimed.

I chuckled.

''You should get ready too!'' I exclaimed.

Ali shook her head.

''I wasn't invited, now go and get dressed for your best friend's wedding babe.'' She playfully punched me.

''I'm not going to get dressed unless you say you're going.'' I smirked.

''Mitch! I wasn't invited babe, I can't crash the wedding!'' She exclaimed.

''You're my girlfriend, you're going!'' I assured her.

''Mitch!'' She whined.

''Babe, I'm calling Cassie and Jerome and I'll ask them.'' I said with confidence.

''Fine!'' Ali groaned.

I grabbed my phone, which was on my table next to my bed, and dialed Cassie's number.

It rang twice and then she picked up.

''What's up?'' Her cheery voice said.

''Is Ali invited to the wedding?'' I asked.

''I'm not sure,'' she said, ''ask Jerome.''

''Alright, thanks.'' I muttered and hung up.

I dialed Jerome's number next.

Jerome instantly picked up.

''What's up biggums?'' Jerome asked. Wow, he was happy.

''Just wondering if Ali is invited to the wedding.'' I replied.

''She isn't.'' Jerome said with an attitude, well someone's moody.

''But-'' I said, but Jerome interrupted me.

''But nothing, you're too good for her, she's a little piece of trash, just like you said before.'' Jerome spat. ''Bye Mitch!''

I hung up and looked at Ali, tears flooding her eyes. Apparently, she heard what he was saying.

''Looks like Jerome doesn't want me at his wedding nor in your life.'' Ali choked on tears. ''God I'm so stupid.''

She ran to her luggage and started packing.

I rushed to her side and stopped her from packing.

''Babe, no one could change the way I feel about you. Not even Jerome.'' I kissed her forehead.

Ali wiped the tears.

''Go get dressed, the groom awaits his best man.'' She sniffled.

I hugged her.

''Are you sure?'' I asked, stroking her hair.

She nodded and I pulled away. I got my clothes and went to the bathroom. It's both my best friends' weddings and my girlfriend isn't coming. Great.

**[A/N The story's soon coming to an end *sad face* It will end around Chapter 22-30, but I still have another story and having been working a bit on Say Something, so still a lot of content. Hope you guys enjoyed this four-chapter update, the last one ever (on this story). Bye guys, see you guys all later on Chapter 19.)**


End file.
